Jack's New Girl
by neyson14
Summary: When Jack is seen hanging out with this new pretty girl how will it affect the gang? More importantly how does it affect Kim? T for teen for occasional language. (Title is subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Kickin it. In fact I won nothing... at all... so do'nt sue me**

Kim POV

Running into the dojo ten minutes late I was almost certain that Rudy would give me either the  
'You don't respect me enough to be on time' speech or the 'Have I ever told you about what happened to me the last time I was late' speech

"I am soo sor― Hey, where is everyone?" I asked myself looking and seeing that no one was around.

I figured that it was a good thing that I was the only one in the dojo and took the next few minutes to unpack my stuff and warm up a little bit. I spent about the next twenty minutes just kicking and punch some of the dummies when my friends finally showed up.

"So then I begged and begged and begged and she finally said yes in desperation!" Jerry  
shouted as the gang walked in.

"Oh! Hey Kim what's up?" Eddie asked as cheerful as ever

"Hey? Where have you guys been?! I have been here for almost a half an hour!"

"Sorry Kim didn't you get Rudy's text?" Jerry answered ready to hide behind Milton if needed

"What text?!" I replied as he quickly hid behind our tall scrawny friend terrified

"He sent a text like an hour ago that practice was going to be like an hour late." Jack told me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"My phone had been broken for a week! You guys knew that, why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Sorry Kim we thought you got the message I promise I'll tell you in person next time." Jack said as he put his hand on my shoulder. Just as I was about to flip him on his back for revenge Rudy walks in telling us to get ready and that practice starts in five.  
Waiting for everyone else to put their stuff in their lockers I decided to ask Rudy why practice was starting late.

"Well Kim, to tell you the truth I had a date this morning with Mrs. Applebaum." Rudy answered with a smile.  
Jerry started laughing "Oh, that wasn't a joke? Sorry man."

"It's fine, just finish getting ready." he said with a glare.

The next hour and a half was filled with normal talk, karate, and discussing our plans for this summer. I was so excited because I finally got to stop worrying about school and cheerleading, and I finally got to just focus on my friends and Karate. Practice ended early when Rudy dismissed us and went into his office when the phone rang.

"Hey guys my cousin is in town and we were going to go catch a movie after practice, do you guys want to come?" Jack asked us.

"Wait the cousin that you beat the crap out of in china?" Jerry asked as we all started packing up.

"No, well he's here too, but my other cousin."

"Oh, the one that rock climbs and plays video games and stuff?" Eddie replied

"Yeah, Sammy." Jack answered

"Oh yeah then we would love to." Milton said first.

"You would love to do what?" Rudy asked after he walked out of his office.

"Go and meet Jack's cousin." Eddie explained

"No you're not. You all have to stay and clean up the dojo, Bobby Wasabi is coming tomorrow and says that he has an important message, and I do not want the dojo in as much of a mess as it was last time." Rudy said sternly.

"Come on Rudy I can't let Sam down again!" Jack begged

"Fine, Jack, you can go because its family reasons but the rest of you have to stay" Rudy said as the rest of were about to start complaining

"Thank you so much Rudy, Don't worry guys I'll bring you back some falafels" Jack said as he grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

I spent the next hour scrubbing the disgusting mats with the rest of the guys, wishing I also had an excuse to get out of this.

I stopped up for a moment to get a drink of water and to grab some hand sanitizer from my bag.

Turning and looking at the clock I couldn't help but start think about how excited I was that it was finally summer. My plans for this summer were to hit the beach, get a tan and to hang out with the guys, more specifically Jack. I mean, we never hung out anymore, like just the two of us. Not like on a date, but just as friends. I mean, come on, I would never date Jack. He's just my friend, one of my best friends, one that I never seem to hang out with anymore. I talk to him occasionally, like when just the two of us are here before practice or after, and when we hang out with the other guys, but I can't even remember the last time it was just the two of us alone for a long time.

I let out a sigh and continued washing the sweat out of the mats.

**What did you guys think? Reviews are nice, so is creative criticism. Any ideas for a better name? I know you don't know the plot, you get an idea of it though in the next chapter, but ideas would still be nice. Next chapter is coming soon ****promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kickin It or anything else I could potentially be sued for that I wrote about.**

Jack POV

Spending the day with Sammy was awesome. We went to watch Diehard 22, and then got some fro-yo afterwards. When wondering around eating our fro-yo we popped by a local sports store and picked up some paint ball guns for a match we decided to have later. Then we just wondered around the mall talking and catching up. I haven't really been able to talk to her since I've moved here to Seaford. I almost feel bad because all she's left to talk to is her brother Kai. Unfortunately for her the disappointment that our family has for her brother has rubbed off on her, because most of her family is too stupid to remember that she is a different person.

We walked into the courtyard outside of the dojo, where we sat down and started talking.

Sam flicked a left over falafel off the table. "So when do I get to meet theses friends you talk so much about?"

"You'll meet them as soon as they are done cleaning up the dojo, unless you want to go and help them."

"Well I'm too lazy so let's not do that."

We just sat there for a few seconds while I continued to eat my fro-yo.

"So tell me more about your friends" She asked me as I took a bite of fro-yo.

I had to swallow quickly before I replied "Well, there is Jerry…Oh, Just a heads up he is going to hit on you no matter wha―"

"Wait I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"He does."

"Oh, so he's a womanizer_ and_ an idiot."

"Not in so many words but… Yeah."

"Ok… Continue"

"Well there's Milton, he's really smart, so it's ok if he starts talking about something and you don't understand… none of us really do."

"Don't worry I'm not as dumb as people think I am, I should be able to keep up."

"Ok, whatever you say… Anyways, then there's Eddie… he's well… Eddie. Not much more I can tell you about him."

"Ok, wait isn't he the one that can sing fairly well?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I gave her a quick smirk, "Seems you remember more about my friends then I do."

"No, just enough so I don't look like a loser in front of them."

"Ok, then there's Kim."

"Oh Kim, she's the only other black belt in the dojo, she use to be in the black dragons, she's very pretty according to you, she's head of the cheerleading squad, she has a little sister, according to you she's really smart, but then again you also say she's a blond so I wouldn't necessarily agree with that last statement, but anyways, she won the Pearl of Seaford pageant, she's a really bad liar, and you, along with many of the guys at your school, have a crush on her."

"I Do Not Have A Crush On Her!"

"Sure you don't, and you also never talk about her at all." She answered sarcastically.

"I don't talk about her that much."

"Yeah then how do I know so much about her from our web chats?"

"Ok… Maybe I talk about her occasionally… But I _don't_ have a crush on her!"

"Ok, whatever you say." She replied with a joking smile.

I sat there for a moment feeling slightly embarrassed when I finally looked at my watch. I was about to stand up and go grab some falafels when Sam started talking.

"Hey wait, I just got an idea, how do you and your friends feel about pranks?" she asked me with a sly smile

"Pranks?" I looked at her "We prank each other all the time, in fact Jerry pranked me last week and I really want to get back at him... Why? What's your idea?"

"Ok but first you have to let me explain the whole entire thing before you interrupt or else it would just be awkward, got it?"

"Ok...?"

"So my idea is that we pretend that we are dating. Not like any of this making out in front of them business, and you wouldn't even say I was your girlfriend you would just say something along the lines of 'Hey guys this is Samantha, I got to hang out with her after I met up with my cousin' and that way you not really lying to them."

"Ok… that could work. In fact I don't think they realize that your real name in Samantha, or that you're a girl."

"Perfect then it would work! So, are you up to it? They're your friends after all."

"Yeah, why not, it'll be fun. And that way I'll get Jerry back."

"Ok, its set, we'll prank your friends. You just have to make sure you call me Samantha in front of them."

"Ok, Sam_an_tha, I need to grab something from Falafel Phil's, just go ahead and walk in and I'll meet you there in a second."

I quickly ran over and ordered three baskets to go. As soon as I got them I made a beeline to the dojo. I was so excited to see how my friends would react to the prank.

**So what did you guys think? Now that you might be able to figure out what they plot is any suggestions for a better title? Again Reviews and constructive criticism is gladly appreciated. BTW sorry for uploading this twice but FF messed up the formatting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it *sad face***

* * *

Sam POV

I walked into the dojo and put my skateboard and bag by the front door where I saw what I assumed to be Jerry and Eddie talking.

"No, I'm telling you if we had a life size Rockem Sockem Robots it would be like the coo― Well hello there, what it do girl? The names Jerry." A boy said as he slid over and tried to put his arm around me.

"I would recommend that you put your arm down and step away from me before you serious get injured." I told him with a glare.

He quickly took a few steps back before replying cockily "Well I don't think you want to mess with me or else you are going have to mess with the best student in this dojo."

"Jack is not going to protect you." The other boy corrected him, "Hi I'm Eddie, and the lying idiot that just hit on you would be Jerry." He said as he put out his hand for me to shake. "And you are?"

"Well I'm Sa―" I almost said before Jack walked in.

"Oh, Samantha looks like you meet my friends Eddie and Jerry, guys this is Samantha. I got to hang out with her after meeting up with my cousin today."

"Oh yeah. By the way when do we get to meet this awesome cousin of yours? I would love to talk to him about Battlewars 8." Jerry asked proving to us that this prank would in fact work.

Jack gave me a quick smirk before answering Jerry. "Oh my cousin had to deal with some uh… Family stuff."

"Yeah, He seemed like a really awesome guy, I got to meet him before he had to leave." I added.

"Wait so you have been gone all afternoon, hanging out with her when you could have been helping us?" Eddie said looking surprised.

"Yeah but then I felt bad so I got you guys the food I promised and came back." Jack handed over the bag he had in his hand. "Anything I can still help you with?"

"Oh yeah here you go, you can clean up the boy's bathroom." Jerry said as he dumped a bunch of cleaning supplies on Jack.

"Ok I guess I deserve it for ditching you guys. Eat up I'll be out when I'm done." Jack said walking as he walked towards the back of the dojo.

Eddie and Jack started pulling the food out of the bag and started eating when a girl who was obviously Kim came out. Jack was right about one thing, she is really pretty.

"So someone tell me why again I had to clean the bathroom?" She said as she sat down next the guys.

"Because you are the only girl in the dojo and Rudy told you so. Just stop complaining and eat your falafels." Jerry said giving her a half basket.

"Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Eddie go get Rudy and Milton before Jerry eats their share."

Immediately Eddie got up and went through the door behind him.

Since I was bored I decide to look at the trophies. They all seemed really nice, most of them had Jack's name on them and the rest had to do with things random like poodle grooming. I didn't ask anyone about that one, they probably don't really want to talk to me anyways and that's ok, they all seemed really tired, and I didn't want to bug them and get off on the wrong foot. I just continued walking around looking at all the different things around the dojo, at first I didn't realize why I was so interested with it until I remembered that this is the first time I had been in a dojo since my mom made me stop karate. I had refused to just give up so behind her back I was able tp convince Jack to keep me in form.

In the middle of me remembering all of the wired things that Jack and I did when we were little I was interrupted by someone talking to me.

"I'm sorry we're closed at the moment, but if you come by in a few days you can sign up for classes if you want." An adult, which I assumed to be the sensei of the dojo, said to me as he walked out of the door that Eddie had went through.

"She's not here to sign up for classes Rudy, or at least I don't think so. She came in with Jack. He felt bad for ditching us and came back with falafels and then went to clean up the bathroom." Eddie explained to him.

Rudy sat down with Kim and the other 4 boys and invited me over. "Ok then, you are welcome to come and sit down and eat with us. Don't worry the falafels taste a lot better than they look."

"Thanks but I'm not that hungry, I just ate." I said as I sat next to Kim.

"So what did Jack do to impress you? Beat up some bullies for you? Saved you from being robbed? Or are you just one of his _fan-girls_ from school?" Kim said with an obvious hint of jealousy.

"No, well you weren't totally wrong. These Black Dragon dweebs tried to mess with me, but I scared them off. Jack came to try and back me up but by the time he showed up they were already leaving." Ok in _no _way was it my best lie, but they all looked they believed me.

"Really the Black Dragons were scared of you?" Milton said with a look of amazement.

"I told The Dragons that I was a third degree black belt and then they left."

"You're a third degree black belt?! You have to join our dojo!" Rudy said, almost to the point of begging.

"No, I'm not actually a black belt. I'm a blue belt… But I do know how to hold myself in a fight so I'm not totally pathetic." I said feeling a little bad.

"Hey. So it seems that you all have met each other now." Jack said as he came out of the bathroom, saving my butt from having to lie anymore.

"Yeah, your new uh friend here seems like a really awesome girl. She was just telling us how you two meet." Milton told Jack as he sat down in between Kim and me.

Jack gave me a slightly confused look and then I gave him the 'I'll explain later' look.

"So… anything fun happen when I was gone?" Jack asked after there was a brief moment of silence.

"Not really, unless you call cleaning the sweat out of mats fun." Kim said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to apologies again for ditching you guys. I was just so excited to go hang out with my cousin that I got carried away and forgot about my responsibilities to my friends and my dojo."

"It's ok Jack. You realized what you did and you came back. That's what really matters." Rudy told him

We all just sat there for a minute not talking.

I guess I never really realized how important this wasabi code is to Jack. And the response that Rudy gave him was actually kinda deep, it almost makes me feel like I'm part of a TV show and that was the moral of today's episode.

"So… What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked feeling that the silence was a little bit too long.

"We normally just hang out around here or the rest of the mall. We don't really have time for anything else with school." Jerry said after thinking about it.

"You guys live in California and your telling me you guys never go to the beach or anything?!"

"Well I was planning on it this summer." Kim responded

"Well then how about we go to the beach?" I asked hopefully

"Actually, since it's getting pretty late how about we all go tomorrow." Jack said

After a few minutes of compromising we agreed that we would all meet here at the dojo and then Rudy would drives us down to the beach after having lunch at Falafel Phil's. We then spent about the next half an hour talking and getting to know each other when Rudy finally told us that we should probably be getting home.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow, I'm going to walk Sam―anthat home and then head home myself." Jack said grabbed our stuff and as we started walking out the door.

When I knew we were finally out of earshot of the dojo I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing my ass off.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked me

"I'm sorry but that was so funny. How your friends reacted to thinking you had a girlfriend, and then you almost messing up"

"Wait how did I almost mess up?!" He said trying to defend himself.

"I'm just going to take Sam―antha home." I said trying to mimic his voice.

"Ok I messed up…. But it's not that funny," He paused for before starting to chuckle "Ok it was pretty funny, but we got to get home before one of our parents yell at us for getting home to late." Jack said.

I grabbed my skateboard from Jack and we rode back to his house excited for our plans with his friends tomorrow.

* * *

**Thought so far? As I will always say Reviews and Constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far. Hopefully I'll be able to post something tomorrow but I might not be able to so no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own kicking it. If I did a lot more random stuff would happen. Also just to give you a heads up there is a bit more cursing then other chapters, I know I have rated T for that reason, but I still wanted to let you guys know.**

* * *

Sam POV

'God I am so tired.' I thought to myself lounging on the couch in my cousin's living room.

Our families have this tradition that when one of us visits the other, they aren't allowed to stay at a hotel, but stay with family instead. Sometimes I feel bad about it because my dad goes back and forth between Seattle and here a lot, so he stays here almost every other week. Don't get me wrong though, my dad has the money to stay at really nice hotel, or his company could pay for it, but Jack's parents refuse. I do find it nice occasionally though because right now our parents were making arrangements for me to come and visit whenever I didn't have school.

We could just move down here and buy our own house, but my dad doesn't want to make me leave in the middle of high school. My mom absolutely hates me for being the cause of us staying in Seattle. Then again she hates almost everything about me, mostly because I don't meet her "expectations."

She expects girls to be_ primp and proper_, because that's how our Grandparents raised her. Thankfully, they don't act like that anymore, neither do most of my Aunts and Uncles. it's just my mom.

She is extremely sexist, she won't let me do anything fun, my definition of fun, at least, just because I'm a girl. She made me quit karate when I was a blue belt, wouldn't let me learn how to skateboard, refused to let me buy video games, and hates it when I do play them.

I can get away with most of that stuff when Dad's around, but if it's just her in the house, well, goodbye fun.

That's why I always escaped to Jack's house when he lived down the road from me. Then he moved down here and now I've had to deal with my stupid mother and dumb ass brother whenever Dad's gone.

Wait, speaking of Jack, where is he?

With that thought I decided to just yell at him instead of actually going up the stairs.

"Jack! What's taking so long?!"

"I'm working on my hair! I'll be done in a minute!" Jack shouted back

"Hurry up! We need to leave in ten!"

"Ok, I think I'll be ready in time!"

I sighed. That child, and I thought I was supposed to be the girl in this situation.

Well, then again, he always took longer than me, but most people tend to. I just grab some clean clothes, put on my shoes, and quickly put my hair up. Jack on the other hand has to make sure his outfit matches, and then spends twenty minutes making sure his hair is just right.

When he woke up this morning, he spent almost half an hour asking me what he should wear to the beach, until he realized that I wasn't any help and let me escape downstairs.

I heard Jack finally coming downstairs.

"Took you long enough, I was about to fall asleep," I said.

"Sorry, you tired?"

"Are you kidding me? After talking to you till midnight and then my asshole of a brother  
practicing karate the rest of it, I barely got any sleep," I complained.

"Kai was practicing karate last night?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he said something about wanting to challenge you again for what you did to him at China or something, I don't know . . . Can we just go now?" I said as I got up and started pulling him out the door.

"Fine. Oh wait, I have to grab something from the kitchen and I'll let the parents know we're leaving."

Jack quickly ran into the kitchen and then a few seconds later, ran back out.

"Ok, let's go," He said, grabbing his stuff.

I grabbed my stuff as well and we ran outside and started skateboarding down towards the mall. It took about ten minutes, but we finally got there without getting run over.

We hopped off our skateboards before we got too close to the mall and then started walking. Right before we turned the corner to the courtyard, Jack grabbed my arm.

"Remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yep, and to refresh your memory, Mr. Hairspray, you aren't allowed to give me any nicknames, hugs, leaning, and you putting your arm around me is allowed. No gushy-lovey, over the top talking crap is permitted. Appropriate actions are allowed to be taken by me if the situation calls for it and as long as it doesn't ruin your situation with your friends. And if either one of_ us_ says white belt, we know the moment's getting too awkward.

"That's about it."

"Oh, and Jack? Make sure you don't just blurt it out loud, ok?" I told him.

"Ok, I'll_ try_ to remember," He said jokingly.

With that we walked around the corner and met up with his friends and talked for a while.

I finally got to meet Jerry's girlfriend and to simply say it, she's pretty, but she's not the brightest bulb ever. At least it finally makes sense why anyone would date him.

Kim and I talked for a while, or should I say, I tried talking to Kim as she actively ignored me. I gave up trying to talk to her after a while and just went over to where they guys were talking.

"Yeah, the newest Battlewars is awesome, but I think that the first one was best." Eddie said talking to the other two guys.

"No way! The second one was way better!" I said as I joined their circle.

"Look, I know you're a girl, so I'll give you a break, but trust a guy when I say that the first one is the best," Jerry said with a smirk.

"Hey, look. First, if you say anything that has to do with you being or knowing more because you're a guy, I will beat that smirk off your face and out of this county."

It took me a moment to keep myself from slapping him, but then I took a breath before defending my favorite game.

"Secondly, the second one has such better graphics and a larger variety of weapons!"

"No way! The plot in the original had so much more opportunities to kill people," Jerry said as he took a few steps back.

"Wow, of course you would think so," I sighed before continuing. "God, Jerry, you are such a teenage boy."

With that, Rudy finally showed up and everyone put their stuff in the trunk of his SUV. We then all jumped in; it was kind of cramped, so Eddie called shotgun and got to sit in the front with Rudy. Jerry, Mika, and Milton sat in the middle and Kim, Jack and I climbed into the back. Jack sat in between the two of us girls and seemed rather smug about it.

Because of horrible traffic, it took about two hours to get to the beach. I don't remember much of it because I ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder since I was so freaking tired. I woke up when Jack moved to try and punch Jerry for making fun of me sleeping.

"Sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" Jack said when he realized I was awake.

"Yeah." I said, still slightly asleep.

"Damn, really sorry, but Mr. 50-IQ-points over there needed to be punched on the shoulder.

"It's ok. Plus, aren't we almost there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so," He said, looking a little bit guilty.

"Good, then I should have gotten up anyways, you're fine."

"Okay . . . I guess so." He looked a little bit better at that, but not by much.

We all just sat there after that not really talking. After a few minutes Rudy parked right next to the beach and told us that we were there. We all got out of the SUV and grabbed our stuff from the back.

Waiting for everyone else to grab their stuff, I realized the sun was up pretty high and grabbed my sunglasses from my bag. I didn't have my watch on so I asked Rudy what time was it.  
He looked up to his dashboard, and then a little bit higher to what I assumed would be his Bobby Wasabi bobble head, and quickly back down to the clock.

"Aw, shit. I'm such an idiot," He said quietly.  
"Hey guys? I just remembered I need to meet Bobby Wasabi at the Dojo in ... about an hour and a half, so if I have any chance of getting there close to that I need to leave, like, now. So, anyone got a plan?" Rudy said looking nervous and anxious.

Jack was the first to speak. "You go back and meet Bobby Wasabi, and we'll stay here and can meet up later at the . . . uh-mmmmm . . ."

"Entrance to the boardwalk Carnival. It's just a mile down the beach," Jerry added.

"Okay, that will work, what time?" Rudy asked us.

"Seven!" Milton said excitedly.

"To eight. You know, any time in between there." Kim continued, kinda obvious that she wanted to stay out a little longer.

"Fine, whatever. I needed to leave like 5 minutes ago, so text me if plans change or ambulances are called." Rudy replied. He frantically jumped into his SUV and left so fast, he ended up throwing sand at us. Jerry was the only one too slow.

"Owowow ow-ow-ow! Sand in the eyes, sand in the eyes!" Jerry yelled with his hands over his face.

"Aww crap, not again," Milton said softly as everyone rushed to Jerry.

"Okay, you guys start setting up, we'll get his eyes washed," Jack said as he and Eddie dragged Jerry away to a first aid tent.

Kim and I carried took the stuff and started laying it all out. In no time, everything was set up and Mika was telling me how much nicer the beaches here were compared to the beaches in her homeland.

"Yes, our beaches have too many rocks and few good kelp beds," the falafel heiress continued.

"That' quite interesting," I replied sarcastically, "where did you sa-"

There was a high pitch squeal and we all turned in time to see Jerry and Jack toss Kim into the surf.

"I am SO going to get you for that!" Kim shouted when she popped up for air.

The rest of us just stood around in our bathing suits laughing our heads off as she chased after the boys in the water. We all joined in after she tackled Jerry into the water. Everyone ended up getting soaking wet after dunking each other for quite awhile until Eddie and Milton grabbed one of our wakeboards and ran with it. Both fought over the board until a wave caught them and wiped them out. Milton ended up letting go first, giving Eddie control of it. After failing a bunch of times, Eddie gave up the board, allowing us all to use it a couple of times. Eventually we put the board away and just started swimming around and playing in the water.

One by one, as the afternoon wore on, almost everyone left to go do their own thing. Milton left first, saying he wanted to dry off and then head over to the library that was a few blocks down. Jerry and Mika left to go spend some 'alone time' together, and Eddie left shortly after to go hit on some hot girls that had walked past us. Kim continued hang out with Jack and me and put up with me for a short while before she went to 'work on her tan', but in reality I think she was just starting to get jealous and didn't want to deal with me anymore.

That left Jack and I, who were apparently the only two people who weren't being aquaphobic. We spent a lot of time just messing around and failing to wakeboard when I decided that I really wanted Jack to teach me how to surf, like he had promised a couple years ago. It took a few minutes of convincing, but he finally gave in, so I went to my bag and grabbed my dad's credit card and we headed over to a surfboard rental shack.

I looked at the prices on the board and was slightly surprised.

"I don't know anymore, Jack. I thought it was only going to be about $50 a board, but instead it's $75," I said with a joking attitude.

"Yeah, an extra $25. Your dad, Mr. Famous-Movie-Producer, is soooo going to go broke," Jack replied with a similar tone.

"You make it sound like we're rich. . . when we aren't," I said, giving Jack a small push.

He didn't say anything, but instead started laughing. I tried to keep the straight face I had on already, but broke down fairly quickly and started laughing as well.

What Jack said was true. My dad is a famous movie producer. That's actually the main reason I'm was in town right now. He had some important meeting this week with some ex-actor, hoping to convince him to come back and do his next movie. My dad thought this would be this actor's 'major comeback'. I don't really care to be honest. I just came because I wanted get to catch up with my favorite cousin . . . _and_ because it's California.

I always feel kinda bad because, well . . . while my family not_ rich_, but we are definitely NOT poor. I mean, we give money to charities all the time, and if any friend of our family needs a little cash, we almost always some for them. But a lot of the time, I see kids walking around at my school that I know have almost no money and I'm walking around with money to spare.

I always feel like an absolute jerk. There are a lot of kids who exclude me for it and others try to mooch it off me. That's why I always have been so close to my friends who I've never told how much money my family and I have. I know I can trust them. Well that, and they are the only ones who haven't been jerks to me whenever I don't have my wallet on me.

I also trust my family minus my douchebag-of-a-brother and my mother. They abuse my dad's money and think that they have every right to be jerks to those who don't' have as much money as us.

I sighed. I despise my immediate family and wish I could just move in with Jack._ Ok Sam_, my brain spoke up, _stop daydreaming and start focusing on reality._

It turned out that Jack and I were almost to the front of the line. Jack made up a quick excuse to go back and grab his phone and ran off, leaving me alone in the line. I got a board and paid for the first hour before heading back over to where we kept all of our stuff.

"Hey, you're back! Wait, why did you only get one board?" Jack said as he stood up from talking to Kim.

"Too lazy to get more than one and you can use it once you teach me how like you promised."

"Fine, if I have to," He said with a sarcastic tone.

Once we got to the water, I lowered my voice so Kim couldn't hear. "Just 'getting your phone,' huh?"

"My phone...happened to be right next to Kim?" He lied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok, whatever you say, Romeo," I said with a laugh and continued going until we went in the water.

After a few quick lessons, I was able to surf fairly well. Ok, I was able to stand on it without falling off when a wave came . . . but that's good for me.

After riding a few waves, I headed back to the beach to give the board to Jack, but I couldn't see him. A few seconds later, I was flipped off the board into the water.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I told him, punching him in the arm.

"I just wanted a turn and this was the best way to get you off," He said with a grin.

"The_ best_ way?"

"Well, the most_ fun_ way, at least."

"Fine, whatever," I said with an eye roll.

After that, we took turns surfing and messing with each other until we finally got sick of being in the water. Jack wanted to ride one more wave though, so I headed back. I had noticed that Kim had been watching us for the last few minutes. She got up just as Jack was heading back, so I figured I would let them hang out together for a little bit.

I grabbed the surfboard away from him. "Jack, I'll return the board, so you can hang out with Kim for a while," I said.

"Ok, thanks! See you in a little bit," Jack said before going to sit next to Kim.

I walked back and returned the board. There were two fairly cute guys there that were hitting on me, so I spent a little bit of time flirting back at them.

Come on, give me a break. I'm in California, two hot guys are talking to me, and I am still technically single.

Unfortunately, Jerry showed up from nowhere and started heading this way, so I had to leave before I could get either of the boys' numbers. Kind of sad, did I mention that they were really hot?

"Hey Samantha, who were those two?" Jerry asked after he caught up to me.

"Oh, just two guys hitting on me, no big deal."

"Okay. Well, if you need a man to help a helpless girl like you out, I am available," He stated as he stretched his arms.

"Wow . . . First, please remember that you do have a girlfriend, so I can easily justify hurting you for hitting on me, in her defense. Second, are you really putting me under those female stereotypes? And third, did you just call yourself a_ man_?"

"Hey! I am a man!"

"Okay, I'll agree on a genetic level. Just remember that I still have the ability to flip you at any moment."

"Sure you can," He said like I was a kid and as he tried to pat my head.

I took that as a simple invitation, so I grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back.

Jerry blinked for a few moments from the ground before doing anything. "Ok, I get it. Can you just help me up so I can grab Mika's and my stuff and meet her back  
at the Carnival?" Jerry said.

I gave him a hand and let him go, to which he quickly ran ahead. I instead took my sweet time and when I got there, Eddie and Milton had also come back.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Eddie asked after I arrived.

"I need to get back to Mika at the Carnival, so see ya!" Jerry said as he ran off.

"Hey... that actually sounds like a fun idea. You wanna head over to the pier, Jack?" Kim asked, blatantly ignoring that I was there.

"It's up to you, Samantha. You want to?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. I would _love_ to go," I told him with a small glare at Kim.

We all packed up our stuff. Jack took my hand and we started walking with Eddie, Milton, and Kim towards the boardwalk.

* * *

**Sorry for not being able to upload this chapter Monday, but I was uber busy because of school. I will try and upload as much as possible, but I'm going to be out of town theses next couple weeks, so I might not get a chance. Also, shout out to AIDragi for helping me proofread the chapters so far.  
As always, Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always wanted. Hope you guys like it and hope that the uber long chapter makes up for the fact that I might not be able to upload anything for the next few weeks. Hope that you guys uberly like the story so far. (sorry for the uber amount of ubers in the AN, I have been kinda addicted to using the word uber lately.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

The Boardwalk was busy with families, couples, and teens hanging out and having fun. The crowds were really tough to get through, with them shovin' and pushin' me back whenever I tried moving forward. I finally gave up and decided to walk in between Jack and Eddie. I figured they would provide a clear enough path for me. Eddie started talking about how excited he was to ride the tea-cups and something about how it was so scary… I didn't really catch all of what he said since I strode away from the group to get away from Sam_an_tha.

When I got to the ticket booth I was pulling my money out of my back pocket when Jack suddenly called my name.

"Kim! Hey, wait up!"

I turned around and saw that he was running to catch up with me.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for not waiting I just, umm . . . got _really excited_ to get in the carnival," I sniped.

"Okay . . . ? Hey, can we wait up for Samantha?"

"Yeah . . . Sure . . . I would love to hang out with you _and_ Sam_an_tha," I told him, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

We bought our tickets and sat on the bench next to the entrance. While waiting for Sam_an_tha, Jack and I started talking.

"So, where do you want to head to first?" I asked him.

"How about the rollercoaster at the far-end of the pier?" He responded.

"Sounds good to me!" I said just before Sam_an_tha interrupted.

"Hey Jack! Hey Kim!" Samantha said with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey Samantha, we're going to head over to the wooden rollercoaster," Jack explained to her.

"Great, that sounds like an awesome plan," Samantha said with a self-congratulating tone.

We headed for the coaster. Jack and I talked about our history teacher from last year, Mrs. Sandersen. I got very . . . irritated, very quickly because no matter how many times I tried to shove little-miss-moocher out of the conversation, she kept butting in again.

"What is the problem with you two?" Jack asked after he finally picked up on what I was trying to do.

"What problem?" The two of us said at the same time.

I shot Samantha a glare as Jack sighed and obviously gave up trying to figure out why the two of us weren't getting along.

When we got to the coaster, we were waiting for about five minutes when Jack's friend Randy showed up from nowhere.

"Hey Dude!"

"Oh Dude, What's up?!" Jack replied with a high-five.

"Just chillin' here at the pier. You?"

"Oh hanging out with the guys from the dojo."

"Nice bro!"

"Hey, you wanna ride with us?"

"I don't think that's necessary," I cut in.

"Yeah, I agree with Kim," Samantha stated.

"Why don't you wanna spend time with your future fiancé, Kimmy?" Randy said to me as he tried putting his arm around me.

"Hun, I'm never gonna marry you . . . and Don't Call Me Kimmy!" I said with an elbow to his stomach.

"Oof! . . . It's ok, I can wait. You'll come around one day," Randy said with a groan.

"Come on Kim, I never get to see him anymore. Can you put up with him for me?" Jack asked me.

"Fine, but he's stayin' away from me at all times today," I said still irritated.

We allowed the small group of people behind us to jump in front as we joined Randy in the back of the line.

Finally, ten minutes later, we got to the front when we learned that the cars could only hold two people.

We tried to figure out who would sit next to who, but I was _determined_ that Sam_an_tha wouldn't sit next to Jack. "Hey Jack, maybe you and I could sit next to each other?"

Samantha interrupted us as she gave her own opinion. "Oh . . . I was going to ask to sit next to you Kim. I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea! Then Randy and I can sit next to each other and everyone's happy, right Kim?" Jack said with a look to me.

I clenched my fists. "Yeah . . . That sounds like a _great_ idea," I replied.

We all got split up into the lines for each car. We were stuck a few cars down from the guys and then Samantha started talking to me.

"Hey, look Kim, I get that you don't like me," She said told me.

"_No, _really? What would have ever given you that idea?" I told her sarcastically.

**Sam POV**

"What's the attitude for? Look, I've never been in town before and I get that you don't like another girl hanging out with the guys. Just put up with me for a few more days and I'll be out of here and Jack is back to being all yours."

Kim suddenly had this weird twitch to her eye. "Whoa, hold up right there Sweetheart, I don't like Jack. And I'm sorry that I don't like it when some girl walks in and starts taking advantage of _my_ friends."

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone! Look, like I said before, I was hoping to be friends with you, but if you're going to be like this, then fine! Deal with me for just a few more days and I'm gone," I shouted back at her.

"Good! I'll be counting down the days!"

"Good!"

We stared at each other intensely as the cars pulled up beside us. The previous riders exited and we sat down.

"Fine!" Kim yelled refusing to let me have the last word.

"Fine!" I shouted back as the lap bar came down, trapping us to the seat. Soon, we rocketed out of the station.

With that argument, we both didn't talk to each other for the rest of the ride. I have to say though, I was extremely happy to sit next to Kim because it was hilarious to watch her scream her head off for the whole trip. I was just sitting there having a blast as we went down the practically vertical drop and around the corner. The ride continued with its drops and turns until we pulled back into the station.

We stayed silent as we exited the car and continued to stay that way until we met back up with the guys, who seemed to have had as much of a blast as me.

"That was so rad!" Randy yelled as he left the ramp.

"So Awesome!" Jack yelled as well. The two of them did a double, high high-five, so we were able to catch up with them.

"So, what did you girls think?" Jack asked us.

"Yeah, it was awesome . . . _So_ much fun," Kim said to him.

"What did you think Samantha?" Jack asked me.

"Well ... the ride was thrilling, but the wait was umm . . . interesting."

"Really? What happened?" Jack asked me, looking concerned.

"Nothing. It was nothing...it's ok," I replied with shifty eyes.

"Ok, well . . . anyone else hungry?" Jack said.

"Really? You're hungry after that?!" Kim stated.

With that we walked over to a burger stand not far from the ride. Kim and I sat down at a table while the two guys went to buy something to eat. Jack bought himself some stuff as well as some fries for all of us to share and Randy also got something. We all sat in silence for a while until Jack spoke up.

"So . . . Where do you want to head to next?"

"Well bro, I actually got to go. Mom's probably waiting in the parking lot or something, so I gotta go," Randy said. He gave Jack a bro-hug before turning to Kim. "Kim, oh beloved Kim… you will be my girlfriend someday."

Kim looked ready to flip the guy off the boardwalk and into the water, but Skater-boy quickly left after that. Probably one of the few smartest things he'd done all night.

"I swear, if I see him again, I'll tear his twiggy little arms off and beat him with them."

Note to self: Kim loves overkill. Another pause hit our group.

"So. You two. Where are going?" Jack asked us.

Kim was first to respond.

"I was thinking the two of us could head over to the Ferris wheel," Kim said, her ulterior motive obvious.

"I was thinking we could head over to the carnival games," I gently interjected.

"No! I'm sure that Jack would prefer hangin' out with _me_ over by the Ferris wheel," She spat at me.

"Oh, you mean over by the tunnel of _love_?" I said as a joke.

"Oh, shut it hon!" She snapped at me.

"Okay, Stop It!" Jack snapped at the two of us.

"Obviously you two have some sort of problem with each other, so how about Samantha and I head over to the carnival games and then maybe we can meet back up when you two cool off!" Jack said.

Kim's face looked as if though someone had run over her foot with a skateboard and that I was the one ridding it. She stormed off towards the bundles of food stands a few hundred yards away.

Jack put his arm around my shoulder before we walked away.

* * *

**So I really wanted to upload something before the new season Monday (omg im so so so so so so excited) so here it is. What did you guys think? Reviews are always loved, and thank you so much for all of you who have favorited and followed this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I also don't own a flying polka-dot pig, but I don't think anyone does, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

Sammy and I headed over to a game where you had to toss a ball into different holes getting different prizes depending on the color of the hole. I bought a basket of balls and we took turns throwing them in. I had absolutely no luck, and won nothing, but Sam won a goldfish.

"That game was rigged," I complained as she was handed the fish.

"Yeah, but it only cost you two dollars so deal with it. Plus I got a fish!" She said with a grin.

"True, but still. So what are you going to name it?"

"I don't know, any ideas?"

"The black and orange on it reminds me of a tabby cat."

"That's a great name!"

"What is?"

"Tabby, duh," She said while looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Ok, anyways come on lets go to another game." I replied.

We walked over to a strength game, something I'm actually good at. Sam went first and made it about a quarter of the way up. I laughed at her and she gave me a glare before handing me the hammer. I of course made it all the way up, ringing the bell. The carney handed me a giant pink and purple polka doted teddy bear that had a rose in its hand. I handed it over to Sam.

"It's not really my style Jack," She said as she looked at it slightly disgusted.

"Hey well maybe you can give it to Kai, it's definitely his style," I said as we both started laughing.

"So come on lets go over to the bumper cars," She said as I agreed and we started walking over in that direction.

We got there and found Kim sitting down at a table nearby.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to go talk to her, can you give me a minuet?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, whatever," She said looking up from her new fish.

"Wait before you go, take this to her, she'll like it and it might make her feel better," Sam said as she handed me the giant teddy bear.

I took it and headed over to Kim.

"Hey Kim, you ok?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Yeah… I'm fine, it's just that . . . never mind," She said with a sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing its fine, don't you have to go hang out with Samantha or something?" She said with a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah, I should head back over, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were ok," I stood up before remembering about the stuff animal. I handed it over to Kim, "Here, you want it? I won it earlier and I was thought I could give it to you, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's so cute! Thanks Jack," She said with a small grin.

I chuckled before walking back over to Sam.

She was waiting at the entrance of the Bumper cars waiting for me and wiggling her finger in front of her fish as she talked to it.

"You're so cute, yes you are! Oh . . . Hey Jack, you back already?" She said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on Kim,"

"Awww how adorable, are you still trying to convince yourself that you don't like her?" She asked me.

"I like her, but just as a _friend, _and that's it! Why do you keep asking me that?!" I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Because you like her, duh, everyone else knows that besides you,"

"Fine I sorta like her," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Sam asked me.

"I like her! I like Kim, Ok! Just can we not tell anyone?" I said looking around to make sure no one else that I know could have heard me.

"Ok, it'll be our little secret," She said trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey do you still wanna ride, or do you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Of course you're still hungry, and now that I think about it I am to, do we have time to do both?"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen and saw that we had about fifteen minutes till we needed to head over to the meeting spot. "Not really, but we can be a little bit late if you want."

"Nah, let's go grab something to eat, then if we have time we can do some games or something at the entrance,"

We walked towards a bunch of stands for food and saw that Julie and Milton were at a table eating.

"Hey you guys, can we sit with you guys?" I asked them.

"Sure! Oh Julie this is Samantha, Jack's ummm date I guess, Samantha this is Julie, she's my girlfriend," Milton said as he introduced the two girls.

"Did Milton call you to meet him here or something?" I asked her after both girls said hi to each other.

"No, actually a lot of the Black Dragons came here and I got dragged along with them, but when I was at the library I saw Milton there so we spent the day together," Julie explained to me.

"Cool, hey Sam, I'm going to go grab a pizza be back in a minuet." I told Sam as I walked away.

**Sam POV**

Jack got up and walked away as I face palmed in my head hoping that Milton and Julie wouldn't make any connections.

"So do most people call you Sam?" Julie asked me.

"Ummm . . . well . . . You see . . ." I said as I tried to answer the question without giving anything away, when Milton interrupted me.

"Wait a second… you said earlier that you met Jack's cousin Sam right before 'he' had to leave," He said as he put air quote around the word he.

"Yeah… he seemed like a really cool dude," I said as I saw Jack walking back over.

"Hey Jack, so can you tell us all more about your cousin, I bet Julie and Samantha would love to hear all about him," Milton told Jack accusingly.

"Well . . . Ummm . . . He's . . ." Jack said as he sat back down.

"That he is really a she and she is Samantha over there?" Milton asked pointing to me.

"Yeah… pretty much," Jack admitted.

"Wait I'm confused, so Jack's dating his cousin?" Julie said.

"No, well you see I came up with this idea to prank you guys because I was in town for the week and Jack agreed to it," I explained to them.

"Ok, let me get this straight, Jack is your cousin, and you were just pretending to date to prank the rest of us?" Julie asked.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"I have to say, it was quite clever," Milton said.

"Thanks, hey could you do us a favor and not tell the rest of our friends, we were planning on telling you guys when we got back anyways cause Sam is leaving in a few days." Jack said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah sure," Milton agreed.

"Of course, so how is Kim taking it?" Julie said.

"Oh, I'll tell you later, Pizza face over there would deny all of it," I said as I pointed to Jack.

Julie and Milton laughed and I got up to go buy myself a hamburger. When I got back the four of us talked as I finished eating and then we made our way over to the entrance where we saw Kim, Rudy, Jerry, and Mika talking.

"Oh hey guys, and Julie, what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Rudy said as we got closer.

"The black dragons dragged me along when a bunch of them came to stalk my uncle on a date," She told Rudy.

"Ok then… Anyways if you want I can give you a ride back, all we are waiting for now is for Eddie to show up." Rudy told her.

"No thanks, I have another ride home, but thank you again," Julie said politely.

We all sat around talking for a little bit until Eddie showed up a few minutes later.

Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie took everyone's stuff to his car as the rest of said good-bye to Julie.

"Well what do we have here? Another Wasabi loser that joined the worst dojo in town?" We heard from a voice behind us.

We turned around to see a guy with curly hair standing with a bunch of other guys with the same red jackets as him.

"Frank, leave them alone, they were just about to leave," Julie told the guy who just spoke.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Frank responded as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, so _you're_ the idiotic Frank that leads the Black Dragons?" I said ready to stand up for my friends.

"Don't, it's not worth it," Jack said as he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah, listen to Pretty Boy, wouldn't want a defenseless girl like you getting hurt." Frank said as he took a step closer.

"_Defensless?!_ Try me and see just how defenseless I am!" I said as I pulled my arm out of Jacks grasp.

Frank swung his arm trying to hit me in the face. I caught it just a few inches in front of my nose.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack said from behind me as he kicked Franks arm away and as everyone else got into a fighting stance.

* * *

**Hop you guys like the chapter, I decided to post this without it being proofread by AIDragi so i don't know how different is from the other chapters and I hope its still ok. **

**Also if you could all do me a major favor and review answering me these questions that would help alot **

**1) What do think of the story so far, more specifically this chapter?**

**I also have been getting a lot of reviews saying that a lot of people don't like Samantha, so 2) Do you like Samantha? If not why? this way I know what I should think about changing more in later chapters**

**Also a lot of people have been saying that Jack and Sam are taking the prank to far so 3) do you agree that they are? I****f so why/ how?**

******and**

**4) do you think that I should continue doing what I have been doing where I get AIDragi to help me proofread and take longer to update each chapter but have a slightly better quality or do you think that I should do with this chapter and not have AIDragi proofread it and upload chapters more often?**

**If you could review and answer those questions it would help me out a ton. Also please realize that all suggestions may not be used depending on how they effect the story.**

**Like always thank you so much for all of you who have followed and favorited this story. You are amazing and I wish I could give you all cakes, but as we all should know the cake is a lie.**

**~Neyson14**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. Funny stuff blablabla.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I looked around the van to see all of my friends sitting around me. For the most part we were all fine, Rudy had come shortly after the fight began and broke it up. Jerry got a black eye and I think most of us got a bruise here or there, but nothing worth informing any adults about.

Sam was sitting next to me and she handed me her phone.

**S: Hey you ok? I read on the note app she had pulled up.**

I chuckled remembering all the old conversations we had in the past by doing this.

**J: Yeah Im fine, you? I typed before handing it back.**

**S: I think I have a few bruises but ill be fine.**

I thought for a moment before responding. **J: Are you sure that we should tell them when we get back?**

**S: ?**

**J: About this whole prank and stuff, I think we've all had a rough day**

**S: Ok that's fine, tomorrow?**

**J: Yeah right before practice starts**

**S: Kk**

"Are you two really texting each other back there?" Rudy said looking at us through his rear view mirror.

"No, just passing a phone back and forth with a notepad open on it, saves minuets," Sam replied.

"Smart, you might actually be able to teach Jack a thing or two," Rudy said.

I chuckled at his comment and saw Kim rolling her eyes.

I handed Sam back her phone and pulled out my own.

**J: You ok? I handed it over to Kim and she just stared at me for a second before typing something.**

**K: Yeah, shouldn't you be asking Samantha that question**

**J: Sigh, why do you hate her so much?**

**K: I never said I hated her, I just really don't like her**

**J: Ok, whatever you say.**

**K: Hey whatch doing 2morw?**

**J: Umm… idk, why?**

**K: I was thinking maybe we could hang out**

**J: Sure, Oh wait I promised Samantha that we would hang out in the morning**

**K: Its fine :(**

**J: But maybe we could hang out right before practice starts, Come 30 min. early?**

**K: Sure, sounds like fun :)**

**I saw Kim smile as I put the phone back in my pocket.**

"Hey Jack?" I heard my Latino friend from the row in front of me say.

"What Jerry?" I replied.

"So tell me again what this book is about?" He said as he held the book up to me.

"It's about the author's time in the concentration camps during the holocaust," I explained for about the 5th time to him.

"Does he die at the end?!" Jerry said hopefully.

"No Jerry! It's a memoir!" I told him annoyingly.

"What's a memoir?" He replied back.

"An autobiography," I said after a sigh.

"And that it?"

"A book he wrote himself, long story short he is alive now and doesn't die in the book," I said slowly so he might be able to understand me.

"Ok… that's disappointing, oh well," Jerry said as he continued reading.

I sighed again and noticed that we were almost back to the Dojo.

When we finally arrived I grabbed my stuff and waited for Sam to get hers and then the two of us skateboarded back home. When we got back we talked to our family for a little bit when I headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

I was just falling asleep when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I shouted.

"Hey Jack, I didn't wake you up did I?" Sam said as she walked in.

"Nah its fine, what's up?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against my headboard.

"The whole thing that happened with Kim earlier today got me thinking, why doesn't she like me?" She said as she sat down next to me.

"Well first off you were kinda… what's the word…"

"Bitchy?" Sam interrupted.

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that… but yeah,"

"Damn it, I didn't mean to be. . . I just got so annoyed. . . and no offence she isn't the nicest person in the world either,"

"I know but you can't blame her, you did just show up out of nowhere," I said flinching as she rubbed her face.

"I know . . . I really need to apologize don't I?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea,"

We sat in silence for a moment before I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back home next week."

"Why not, I bet all your friends miss you and can't wait for you to get back,"

"What friends, I think you know just as much as I do I have like five… at the most,"

"Well still, they miss you,"

"That's the thing, I don't think they really do. . . It's just that . . . I don't know, I think that they just kind of put up with me" She turned to me before continuing, "You have it lucky, you have friends that you know like you, no not friends, a family, something I don't have."

"What do you mean?"

"Well mom practically hates my guts, I never see dad anymore, and I have Kai, and well, he's Kai,"

"What about your friends,"

"I already told you, they just. . . put up with me. I don't think. . . they really like, or want, to hang out with me. . . Sometimes I just wish I had a different life, you know the feeling?"

"Not really, at least not anymore, ever since we moved here to Seaford I haven't felt that way, sorry,"

"Good. I'm happy that you don't have to deal with it anymore,"

"Sam I'm sure it will blow over soon,"

"No Jack, It won't."

"Huh?"

"It's been like this for a few months, and. . . Never mind,"

"Come on tell me," I said very concerned.

Sam just stared at her hands for a moment before talking.

"Sometimes it just doesn't get better, and I just don't think I want to deal with it anymore, and that sometimes no one would care if I wasn't around, if . . ."

It took me a second before I realized what she meant.

"And the only reason why you haven't 'fixed' the problem is you're too afraid to die." I said putting air quotes around fixed.

"Yeah, everyone always says that it's a stupid way out but. . . Sometimes I think it would just fix everything, for everyone."

"No it wouldn't. Everyone would be really sad, and you would be gone,"

"For a few months, maybe weeks, but then they would get over it, and no one would care anymore. I wouldn't be that annoying hassle that everyone has to deal with."

"I would miss you. I don't know what I would do without getting to talk to you every week like we do now."

"Yeah so one person would miss me. That makes me feel so much better," She said sarcastically.

"Hey look, you dad is going to get that movie deal and you guys will move down here, and you can go to school with me and the gang, and you'll make new friends, ones that care about you, and you'll hang out with them. You won't ever feel the same way, ever again."

"Yeah right, even if what you said about all that stuff about new friends and stuff would be true my dad is never going to get that movie deal, no one wants to see a fat old ex-actor in a karate film."

"Well then maybe I can talk to my parents, they would let you move in with us, you could get the spare guest room."

"Your parents might allow that but mine won't, they would just hear about how I feel and then send me to a psychologist so they don't have to deal with me." Her voice sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hey, we'll work something out, the two of us can figure any problem out, just like we always were able to, and we always will."

I gave Sam a hug before she was able to say anything else. I felt some tears hit my back but I didn't say anything, I just hugged her tighter.

We didn't say anything more and a few minutes later she thanked me before heading back to her room and going to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Sorry that it has been a really long time since I last uploaded anything and don't worry I will have KICK moments in a little bit.**

**Also sorry if the ending is a little bit depressing, I've had a rough last few weeks and I guess it reflected in my writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It nor any other show nor product that maybe associated with my story in any way.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm. It must have taken me about fifteen minutes after that but I finally had dragged myself downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked over and poured myself a bowl of cereal when my little sister came into the kitchen.

"Wow getting up before noon in the middle of the summer? Are you sick or something?" my little sister said as she made fun of me.

"Oh just shut up Ember!" I told her as I sat down at the island in our kitchen.

"So did you get to hang out with your boyfriend yesterday?"

"Ember! We've gone over this Jack is just my friend! I Don't like him and he Doesn't like me!"

"That's not what your diary says!"

"You Read My Diary!"

"No but you just admitted that you liked him!"

"Oh my gosh! You are SO annoying!" I yelled as I left the kitchen and went back to my room.

I laid out my clothes that I was going to wear down to the mall on my bed and went back over to my closet. I grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and shoved them into my karate bag.

I looked up at my clock, 9:45 perfect_, _I thought to myself, I had exactly one hour until I need to catch the bus. I was about to grab a towel from the linen closet when my phone vibrated.

**To: Wasabi Warriors**

**From: Rudy**

**Hey guy sorry about the late notice but im going to have to push practice back and hour. If you can't make it let me know and try to swing by the dojo and work out.**

**Thanks Rudy**

Yes! Now I have an extra hour to hang out with Jack!

And practically like he was reading my mind I got another text, this time from Jack.

**To: Kim**

**From: Jack**

**We are still meeting up at the original time at the mall right?**

**To: Jack**

**From: Kim**

**Lol I was about to ask you the same thing so yeah I guess so**

**To: Kim**

**From: Jack**

**Cool see u in an hour then**

Super happy about the extra time with Jack I took a shower and got dressed with an extra half an hour to spare. I decided instead of hanging around my house that I was going to just try and get an earlier bus to the mall and just to my luck there was one in five minutes. I grabbed my bag, phone, and thirty bucks and ran to the bus stop. I normally hated the public bus system because my parents unfortunately made me take it in the summer, but honestly I didn't mind it today, I was just too happy.

**Jack POV**

I checked the time on my phone, 10:30. I had a half an hour before I had to meet up with Kim, well more like forty- five because she always seemed to show up late.

Sam and I had spent the whole day between my house, the arcade, and the mall spending time together. She was scheduled to go back home tomorrow with her mom and Kai.

"Jack, JACK!" Sam yelled in my ear.

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"How much longer do I have till I need to go back and pack?"

"Oh about a half an hour,"

"Ok, cool,"

"Sam?" I asked her remembering the conversation from last night.

"Yeah Jack?"

"When you get back home, like home home, you can call or text me at any time, remember that, ok?"

"Ok, thanks," She replied with a genuine smile.

We walked into a courtyard in part of the mall in silence.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"What?"

"Well first, in your opinion how do guys screw up relationships the most?"

For a moment there was just silence before Sam responded.

"Well… usually they are stupid… and jerks… and overprotective… and obsessive… and clingy… and demanding… and unresponsive… and don't let girl think for themselves" she ended with a huff.

I paused for a moment so she could catch her breath

"Why?"

"No reason. . ." I said hoping she wouldn't catch on to what I was thinking.

"And one more thing," I said to her.

"and no, Jack, I'm not going to give you any examples of how to kiss girls,"

"Nononononono God No, What I _Wanted_ to know was how to ask Kim out," I said freaking out that she would even think about that.

Sammy gave me a confused look before responding.

"Ok, let's do some roll playing, you be you and I'll be Kim… on second though you should just pretend that you're asking me out so the whole entire mall doesn't know before Kim does,"

"Ok then… So umm Sammy I was wondering… If maybe… You wanted… to you know…. Go and get some…. Food and hang out or something…. And you know…. Maybe uh… Be my girlfriend?" I asked awkwardly with my hand on my neck.

"Ok good, except the fact you were talking, so let's try that again but this time put you hand down, make eye contact, know what the hell you are going to say and speak from you heart not the first words that come to your brain,"

"Ok" I let out a nervously awkward sigh, "Hey Sammy, I always have a great time hanging out with you and I realized that I want to be more then friends, so will you be my girlfriend?" I said rushing towards the end.

"Yes," Sammy responded

After I didn't say anything for a few seconds she continued with

"And?..." she said with a continuing motion.

"Great… You wanna go get some pizza?"

"Aww, you did know what I wanted. Now go get me pizza,"

"No, I didn't mean it like t―"

"Go get me some pizza."

I laughed as I stood up to head over and get the food.

"Cheese right?" I asked before leaving.

"Of course!" She responded with a smile.

I walked away and around the corner and saw Kim walking away from me. I tried running to catch up but I guess she must have heard my coming because she looked back and then took off. Not understanding why she ran I decided that I wasn't going to run after her and that I would just talk to her later.

I came back a few minutes later back to Sam.

"Took you long enough," She said as a joke.

"Sorry I ran into Kim, well sorta ran into her, more like she saw me and ran away," I explained.

"Weird, so speaking of Kim… When did this asking her out idea come? And more importantly why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" She said after taking her pizza.

"A few days ago," I mumbled hoping she wasn't going to hear.

"WHAT!" She shouted and everyone looked at us.

"Nothing To See Here! Move Along With Your Lives!" She said loudly to the crowd.

"I kinda have been thinking about it for a while and sometime within the last few days I just kinda decided that after all of this passed I might want to ask her out," I told her after very few people were watching.

"Nice, oh and Jack speaking of the conversation earlier, don't ask."

"What?! I thought you wanted me to ask her out!" I said being confused.

"No, not about that, you know when I made the joke that I wouldn't help show you how to kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, I remember," I said still confused.

"I'm giving you some advice, don't ask, if the moment feels right, just kiss her, _Never_ ask. That is like the worst thing a guy could ever do."

"Oh ok, thanks," I said now unconfused.

"Don't want you messing up something as important as that."

"I have had my first kiss thank you!"

"But you haven't had your first kiss with Kim yet, and that's what the important part is."

"Oh, sorry,"

"No problem, not your fault,"

I checked my phone, 11:10.

"That's weird," I said after putting my phone back in my pocket.

"What?"

"Oh, I was supposed to meet up with Kim a few minutes ago and she hasn't texted me yet."

"It's fine she most likely just ran into some of her friends from school, or a hot guy and is making out with him right now," Sam said smirking.

"Not funny,"

"Sorry had to, I'm going to head home and pack for a while, I'll be back in a few hours so we can tell your friends together,"

"Ok sounds like a plan, I'll be over at Falafels Phil's if you need me,"

"Kk, see you later," Sam said as she stood up and walked away.

I headed over to the restaurant and found the guys sitting at a table, well most of them anyways, Jerry wasn't there. Kim wasn't their either and since we said that we would meet up here I wasn't going to think about it for now.

"Hey guys what's up?" I told the rest if the guys as I sat down with them at our booth.

"Hey Jack." Eddie told me.

"Hello Jack," Milton followed.

"Where is Jerry?"

"Oh he went to grab his phone or something over at the dojo." Eddie told me.

"You guys seen Kim?" I asked them.

"Not since yesterday, why?" Milton asked me.

"We agreed to hang out before practice and I saw her but she ran off before we got a chance to talk," I told them.

"Hey Kim is just being Kim. She'll show up soon, don't worry about it." Eddie told me.

I thanked them but I just couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of my head that was telling me something was wrong.

* * *

**Wow two chapters in one week, I'm on a roll! Yeah ok not really, but still. **

**What did you guys think? I already have the next chapter written so it should be coming out soon-ish. Reviews would be really awesome and amazing and uber appreciated. Thanks so much for favoriting and following the story, it means alot. Also any predictions on what happened/ is going to happen (I just gave you guys a hint fyi) :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. If I did there would already be kick.**

**Also heads up for those who don't like cursing there is alot of it. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Kim POV (Starting in the last chapter after Jack saw her running away)**

After Hearing that conversation I ran to the first place where I knew I could take my anger out, the dojo.

Without even put my stuff anywhere near my locker I grab one of the dummies from the corner. I start beating the crap out of it, a punch here, and a kick there. It doesn't matter to me, this thing was so old by the time I'm done with it it'll be lucky to have to have anything left on it. Seeing that there is no one around I stop caring how exactly I beat up this dummy as long as I can take all this anger out. I just start to think about Jack asking that bitch to be his girlfriend.

How could Jack do that! Wait what?! Why am I thinking like that, he's not mine, he never was. He's just my friend, one of my closest friends, my best friend, MY best friend. My amazing best friend who is the by far the best person at karate I've ever met, who always sticks up for his friends no matter what. Him with his amazing personality, and his wonderful brown hair and his dark brown eyes. No Kim STOP. He is just your friend, that's it. And you don't like him any more than that. It doesn't matter he's not yours anyways. Sigh. I knew there something was wrong with her when I first met her, and plus who on this fucking earth acts like that when someone asks you out?! WHO! _'so will you be my girlfriend' 'yes… and' 'great you wanna get some pizza' 'Aww, you did know what I wanted. Now go get me pizza' 'No, I didn't mean it like' 'Go get me some pizza'_ GOD! That bitch! She is so lucky to have Jack and she doesn't even realize what She Has… and I don't.

KIM! STOP IT! You Don't like him! He is just your friend. Your friend that you should be happy for, happy that he is happy, because he's with that Absolute Bitch! Just God Fucking Damn It! Why?! Why HER?! Of all the girls that he has ever dated why?! Wait, That's it! This is the first time he has ever has a girlfriend since he's moved here.

I stopped punching the dummy for a second letting it sink in.

He's been on most likely close to 50 dates with girls but he has never once called them his girlfriend. But…. Why does it matter to me? I don't like him. I Don't. I DON'T. I can't. Can I? No impossible, he is just my friend. That's It. He's dating her now. I lost the chance to even think of him like that.

With that thought my anger comes back and I start beating up the dummy again.

I lost my fucking chance. Who am I kidding?! Even if he wasn't dating anyone he would never date me. If we were the last two people alive on this God damn planet he would never date me.

Great now I'm just one of the pathetic girls at our school falling for him. You know what stop. Just Stop! Get over yourself! You are such a loser Kim! Beating the crap out of a dummy wishing I could have realized earlier what I could have had. No, I'm not like one of those girls at school. I'm worse. They take whatever chance they have to fill up every second they have to drool over him and I'm comparing myself to them? God what level have I sunk down to. Kim get over it. That's what you're going to do. You're going to get over Jack. From this moment on he's just your friend. No more thinking this 'If only' bullshit. Look, here comes Jerry, pull yourself together.

"Hey Kim, everything ok?" Jerry asked me after he saw me in the dojo.

"No its fine Jerry, I'm just a little mad" I say with a final kick to the dummy and as I sat on the nearby bench. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey Jerry, does Jack ever talk about me when I'm not there?" I asked him allowing myself to think about this just one more time.

"Oh Yeah, He goes on and on about you all the time he always talks about howyouaresogoodatkarateandhowprettyyouareandhowany guywouldbeluckytohaveyouandhowbigofacrushhehasonyo u…. Really Jerry? Really?" He face palmed for a moment "Please don't tell him I told you that." He begged

"Fine I won't mention it."

"Ok… So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think about him?"

"Well…" I paused for a moment wondering if I should tell him before I realized what I was about to say "It doesn't matter anyways, he just asked that new girl, Sa_man_tha, to be his girlfriend" Making sure I said her name in that snotty rich girl type way

"So what exactly where you mad about?" Jerry asked me in his nosey concerned type way.

"Umm… Nothing… It wasn't important… In fact, I was silly to be mad about it anyways."

"Ok well if that's the case do you want to come over to Falafels Phil's? All the guys are hanging before practice."

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to head home, family problems." I told him.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow I guess." He said as he left.

I packed up my stuff and started to leave. When I got to the door I looked back at the dummy that was still in the middle of the room when I felt a tear escape. I quickly wiped it away, took a second to compose myself and then headed home.

* * *

**I know this chapter was sorta short but I just really liked it and didn't feel it need changing at all, but what did you guys think?**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon-ish but like always no promises. Please Review and Thank you for Following and favoriting if you have and if you haven't that would be amazing if you could.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

* * *

**Jack POV**

The gang and I walked into the dojo and Sam came in a few minutes later.

"Hey has anyone seen Kim?" I asked after not having seen her since she ran earlier today.

There was a choir of No's until Jerry said something.

"Wait, yes I did. She was in the dojo earlier when I came back to get my cell and she went home I think,"

"Do you know if she's coming back?" I asked him.

"I don't think so, something about family problems, I don't know, why?" Jerry replied.

"Oh. . . It's just . . . Give me a minute and I'll tell you guys," I said before stepping away and calling Kim's cell.

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring _Hey, you have reached me on my cell, can't come right now but I'll call your later. _BEEP*_

"Hey Kim, hope everything's all ok and if you could I really would like you to come down to the dojo, I have something to tell you and the guys, well, Bye." I finished and hung up.

"So Jack, we going to tell them?" Sam asked me as I walked back over.

"Can we wait a few minutes to see if Kim comes back?" I asked her.

"Sure, your choice," Sam replied.

"Wait a minute, you two aren't pregnant are you?" Eddie asked us.

"Ewww, No!" We said at the same time.

"Who's not pregnant?" Rudy asked as he walked in.

"Everyone in this room," Milton answered.

**Third Person POV**

"Good, you kids are too young for that stuff, plus I have got some very exciting news!" Rudy said as Bobby Wasabi came in with his ninjas. He was quickly followed by a man in a suit.

Samantha quickly side stepped behind Jack.

"Rudy can I tell them?!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Go right ahead," Rudy said.

"I'm going to be in a movie!" Bobby told us.

"Yep, you see when you kids were at the beach I had to leave any meet Bobby Wasabi and Mr. Smith about the movie offer," Rudy explained.

"Please, I'm just representing my boss Mr. Smith, Call me by my name Ruben Brewer." The man in the suit told them.

"I didn't know your dad worked for a movie producer," Eddie told Jack.

"He's not my dad. . ." Jack told his friends.

**Jack POV**

"Yep I'm Jack's Uncle, Uncle Ben," Uncle Ben said, "In fact, have you seen Sam, I wanted to tell her the great news,"

Sam stopped hiding from behind me "I'm right here, Hi,"

"Hey sweetie, did you hear?" Uncle Ben told Sam.

"Yeah I heard, how long are you going to be away this time?" She complained.

"Just the opposite, if it's ok with Jack and you we were going to have you move in with Jack's family while your mother and I move into our new house down the block," Uncle Ben happily told Sam.

"Really! Yes that's an amazing idea!" Sam said after squealing.

"Ok, well I have to go over all the necessary training Mr. Wasabi is going to have to go through so I'll see you two later, nice to meet the rest of you," Uncle Ruben said to Rudy and the rest of the Wasabi warriors standing in the room before leaving followed by Bobby and his ninjas.

"Also to let you guys know I am going to have to rearrange the practice schedule because Bobby wants me to help him train for the movie, I'm going to figure all that out, so I guess practice is canceled for today." Rudy said prior to walking into his office.

"Sam! You're moving! And down the street!" I said after turning to my cousin.

"I Know!" She shouted back while hugging me.

"Wait hold up," Eddie started, "That guy that came in was your Uncle and knows Samantha, and now Samantha is moving in with you before moving in to a new house, and the two of you had something to tell us, I've got it! You two are getting married! Congratulations!" Eddie said thinking he had figured it out.

I laughed, "No Eddie not at all, Samantha is Sam my cousin,"

"Dude you've been dating your cousin, not cool bro!" Jerry exclaimed.

"No Jerry, Sam and I have been pranking you guys for the last few days," I finally admitted to my friends.

I stood there for a second before getting high-fived and congratulated by Eddie and Jerry for my awesome prank.

I was about to explain to tell them how it wasn't my idea I finally saw a shocked looking Kim standing in the door way.

"Kim, did you hear?" I asked her thinking everything was fine.

"Did I hear, Did I Hear! What do you think! Of Course I Heard! Jack You Are The Worst Person Ever!" Kim yelled at me before storming away.

Apparently all the commotion or maybe just Kim's yelling caused Rudy to wonder what was going on because he stepped out of his office just as I was about to run after her.

"Jack, stop. Now what just happened?" Rudy asked as he sat on one of the benches by the lockers.

The rest of us followed his example and sat down on either a bench or just on the floor.

"Well Rudy, long story short, Sam isn't my girlfriend, she is my cousin. We were just pulling a prank on everyone for fun and I don't think Kim thought it was funny," I told Rudy.

"Yeah I heard, Jack I think at this point all you can do is go and make up with her. You two are my most experienced students and I expect you two to set an example of the Wasabi Code." Rudy advised me.

"Yeah, and if you want any help, I think we would all be glad to help in any way," Milton told me followed from head nods from the rest of my friends as well as Sam.

"Thanks, but no thanks you guys, I think this is something I need to do on my own." I told them.

"Ok, well text if you need anything, but how about the rest of us go and hang?" Sam asked the rest of the guys.

"Wait so you're Jack's Cousin!" Jerry shouted finally connecting the dots.

"Yes Jerry Sam is Jack's Cousin. Wait, you're the cousin in town that's amazing at video games!" Eddie shouted.

"Yep, town champ might I add." Sam said with a bow.

"We should totally hang at the arcade so I can crush you at Zombie smasher 9000!" Jerry told the rest of the video game nerds.

"You can try, but you will fail." Sam told him blatantly.

"Wanna bet?" Jerry added.

"You're On." Sam said as they shook hands.

With that everyone left and Rudy went back into his office leaving me alone.

I attempted to text and call Kim and just as I was about to give up and find everyone and chill with them Kim walked in.

She saw me and turned to try and run but this time I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Jack let go!" Kim yelled.

"No! Look I'm sorry, just can you let me talk, just for a few minutes?" I almost begged her.

"Why should I?!" She yelled.

"Please Kim, if you still don't want anything to do with me then. . ." I paused not being able to finish what I was going to say.

"Then what?" Kim said sternly.

"Then, I'll stop bugging you. I won't try and apologize or talk to you unless you come to me first," I told her a pain in my stomach with every word.

"Why? Why should I believe you and Why should I let you?" She said as she tore her arm out of my grasp.

"Because. . . Because you are my Best friend in the universe and . . . I can't imagine my life without you, please I'm begging you, don't leave, just let me explain." I begged her.

"Fine, you have three minutes to talk, after that I'm leaving." Kim said as she stood in front of me and crossed her arms.

* * *

**Done! What did you guys think? Please review and thank you so much for anyone who has Followed and Favorited this story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately never will own Kickin It.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I stood there waiting for an explanation but he just kept saying "I'm so sorry I was an idiot," and "I shouldn't have done it," and other things along that line.

"Look you have about a minute and a half left before I leave and you haven't said anything worthwhile," I said getting annoyed.

"I know it's just that I'm really sorry," Jack said looking down at the ground.

"I got that, you know what save your breath, I'll just leave now," I said as I turned around ready to walk out of the dojo.

Jack grabbed my hand, "No please don't, I still have a minute."

I turned back to Jack, "Start talking then."

"It's just that it's hard for me to say," he said without making eye contact.

"What? That you want nothing to do with me? That I'm just a loser who you feel sorry for?" I said speaking what I had been thinking for the last hour.

"No, why would you think that? I already told you, I can't imagine a life without my best friend there," Jack said, this time looking me in the eye.

"So I'm just on the same level as the other guys now, or are they higher?"

"Kim, you could never be on the same level as them, you are so much higher than they could ever be."

"Huh?"

"You are one of my best friends, but you are more than that, you are amazing and wonderful. If I couldn't talk to you anymore I don't know what I would do. Every time you get mad at me I feel like my whole world is on the verge of dying, I can't have you mad at me. And it's because I-" Jack suddenly stopped as if having a second thought on what he was going to say.

"I. . . I need you. Every time any guy dates you I get jealous, jealous that I'm too much of a wimp to do that. Whenever a guy talks to you or looks at you half the time I just want to go up to them and say 'She's mine back off!' but before I can I always remember that you're not. And you most likely never will. I have liked you since I've meet you, but at first not in this way, I just always thought you would be one of my best friends, but then something changed when I got the offer to go to Otai Academy. It made me realize that I didn't want to leave you, and that I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be able to go up to a guy staring at you like a pig and tell him to F-off, I wanted to be able to say that you were mine, but I just never could, I was always too scared to ruin our friendship, to afraid that you didn't feel the same way."

I stood there in silence not fully processing what he had said.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this now Kim but it's true, and I couldn't have you never talk to me again without you knowing. I just had to, I was going to tell you later today anyways but, I guess that idea is ruined. And I understand now if you don't want anything to do with me, I know you don't feel the same way. And what really stinks is now I don't think that I can stand being just friends anymore, at least not right now, maybe someday, but not today, it hurts too much. It hurts to watch you kissing some other guy that isn't me. And more importantly it hurts to know that because of this dumb prank that you hate me. Please Kim, if anything, walk away knowing that if I could turn back time and tell myself not to agree to the prank that I would in a heartbeat, just so you wouldn't hate me. Also remember that I. . . I think that I might love you, but I guess that now I have to get use to just loving you as a friend." He said looking almost heart broken.

I stood there in shock that Jack had just admitted that he not only likes me but might actually love me. The way I have been feeling the last few months, he had just explained it, and that he has always felt the exact same way.

"If you want to leave now I would understand, I guess I have wasted enough of your time." Jack said staring back at the floor.

With that I reacted the first way that I thought of, I hugged him. But this was different, it wasn't a quick hug like all of our previous hugs, we both just stood there intertwined.

"You know you can be so stupid sometimes," I told Jack, still hugging him.

"Huh?" Jack said as he finally let go.

"Nothing," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So I'm guessing you are leaving now?" Jack said disappointed.

"Nope,"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"Why not? I thought you must hate me know," Jack said looking down at the floor.

"Nope not at all, in fact almost the opposite," I told him.

"Huh?" Jack replied looking at me again.

"You're so clueless," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

I kissed his cheek hoping he might finally get what I meant.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Wait you meant what I thought you meant right?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you find out," I said told him with a smirk.

Thankfully he caught what I meant by that and kissed me. We broke apart both of us smiling.

"I didn't just screw everything up did I?" Jack asked me.

"What do you think?" I said as I out my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

Jack leaned in to kiss me again but this time was interrupted by everyone walking in to our Dojo.

"Man can't you two get a room!" Eddie jokingly said.

"Yeah I'm almost positive that Rudy told you to make up with Kim, not make out with her," Jerry said as he came over.

"Wow guys thanks, you are totally supportive," Jack said as we separated.

"They're just joking, but I'm thinking it's safe to assume that you two are an item now?" Sam asked as she sat down with the other guys.

"No, not yet," I said as I looked at Jack.

"Wait? Why not? I apologized, you forgave me, I told you how I felt, we kissed, what am I missing?" Jack said seemingly freaked out.

"You sorta haven't asked me yet genius," I told him laughing.

"Oh. . ." Jack said blushing.

"Aka ask her now idiot," Sam said as she smirked.

"Nah, too many people around right now," Jack said smiling.

"Good, I don't want to watch you two make out again." Milton said.

"Shut up, I will still flip you guys," I warned them.

"Anyways, hate to break up the love birds but I think Jack and I need to get back to his house before our parents kill both of us," Sam told us.

"Ok, bye I guess," I said as I gave Jack a hug.

"I'll text you when I get home," Jack said as he left.

I stood there not realizing that I was just standing there smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Kim, you ok?" Milton said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm diffidently ok." I replied with a giant smile.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Review please and tell me how I did.**

**Also I want to see how creative you guys are, so I want to present a challenge to all of you. I plan on continuing the story for a few more chapters after Jack and Kim get together and I want to see if you guys had any moments you wanted me to included for example, Do you want Lindsey to come and start flirting with Jack and then have Kim come over, flip her, and then tell her to Fuzz off, or have Brett and the rest of the football team come and try and beat Jack up for dating Kim and then the Wasabi Warriors beat the Crap out of them. Who knows it all depends on what ideas get sent to me, the only catch is that to have your idea be considered you have to be following the story and you can only send it to me once.**

**That's about it from me so thank you for reading and I hope that you like the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It nor anything else mention in this chapter**

* * *

**Kim Pov**

It has been a few weeks since the incident in the dojo and everything is the same, well except for one thing. I know everyone is expecting me to say that Jack and I have been dating, or that we are already married, or something weird like that, but that's not it, Sam and I have been hanging out.

She is really an awesome person now that I've gotten to know her and it's really great to have another girl around. A few days ago we apologized and have been fairly close ever since, in fact currently we were hanging in her room, well the guest room in Jack's house that she is staying in, and watching _Pocahontas_ on Netflix.

We had gotten to about the middle of "Colors of the Wind" when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kim, want to go for an uber romantic walk on the beach before having dinner at a restaurant downtown?" He said as he helped me out of my chair.

"Would I? What do you think?!" I said before kissing him.

"Kim? Kim!? Kim! KIM!" Sam yelled before pushing me off the bed.

"What!" I yelled back.

"You were daydreaming again," She said helping me off the floor.

"Oh, Damn, that's been happening a lot hasn't it," I said realizing Jack wasn't in the room.

"Yep, you know I can go yell at him to get his butt down here and ask you out," She said slightly joking and slightly serious.

"No, he's going to ask me out soon. . . Right?" I said starting to doubt it myself.

Normally I wouldn't have had to ask, but ever he told me that he liked me and kissed me he has been ignoring me. At first we all just thought he was being stupidly shy, or embarrassed or something, but it's been almost two weeks now.

"I. . . I don't know Kim. Most of the time I can call his shots down to the second but this time I'm stumped. I thought he was going to ask you out five days, seven hours, and twenty-six seconds ago," Sam told me.

"Really? Down to the seconds?"

"Like I told you, I know him really well, or at least I thought,"

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't know something slightly important, "Hey I never have asked you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, all of the guys at my old school are idiots, jerks, ugly, taken, or a combination of all four."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Hey, at least I'm moving here now, and it's California, so that hopefully will change." She said with a smirk.

"Well the ugly part will, but the ones who aren't jerks or idiots not so much, you can find them but normally they are taken,"

"Haha looks like I just can't get any luck where ever I live," Sam said cracking both of us up.

I flopped back on to her bed and stared at the celling.

"So watch doing for the rest of the day?" Sam asked going me.

"Just cheer practice, you wanna come?"

"No! Cheerleaders are idiotic prissy jerks, not you though, no offence by the way."

"Don't worry about it, I thought the same thing when I joined," I said laughing.

"Then why did you join?"

"I tried out as a joke and when I got in the coach made me stay, apparently it's a lot of fun, and only half of the girls are demon cheerleaders."

That comment got us both laughing again, which is until Sam's older brother started banging on the wall.

"Would you two girls shut up!" He yelled at us.

"Shut up Kia! No one cares if we are annoying you!" Sam yelled back.

"I'll go get Jack!" Kai threatened.

"You know he is at the mall with his friends and plus even if he wasn't he wouldn't help you!" Sam yelled.

He tried to come up with a comeback but Sam just ended up cutting him off, "If you don't stop talking I swear to god I will come over there and hurt you!"

"Like you could!" He screamed.

"Well Kim could, she is a belt higher than you so shut it!" Sam yelled ending the fight.

"Really, I am?" I asked her.

"No, I just told him that to make him shut up," She said smirking.

"You wanna go hang out at the mall before practice?" I said.

"So you can go clothes shopping or 'accidently' run into Jack?" Sam said using air quotes.

"I was thinking of a little bit of shoping and maybe trying to spy on the guys some, and if you want I'll get you a coffee." I said bribing her.

"You had me at spying, but coffee's good to."

"Ok, let's go," I said as I put my shoes back on and grabbed my stuff.

"Wait, how are we going to get there, I don't have my license and I don't think that Kai would drive us, and I don't think you know how to skateboard," Sam said shoving some money and her phone in her pocket.

"We could take the bus," I recommended.

"Fine, you don't have any like wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey magic powers or anything right?" Sam said chuckling.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Nothing, inside joke you could say," Sam told me.

"Ok then. . . The bus it is," I said before walking with Sam out of the room, house, and towards the bus stop.

* * *

**New chapter fun times! Anyways sorry soooo much for not updating but school has been killing me between the home work and the idiots who mess with me daily. Anyways like always thoughts and reviews please! Also the "challenge" from the last chapter is still in effect so if you have any ideas I would love to hear some :D Like I said I'm realllllllllyyyy sorry for not updating and I promises that my school ends in a few weeks and I will try to update a lot more often and sorry this chapter was a little short, I'll try to make them a little longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or anything else that I may or may not be referencing**

* * *

**Kim POV**

"Come on Sam! I bought you your coffee, now let's just go to one more place and then we can go try and find the guys!" I said pulling her along.

"What shop are we going to next?" Sam replied after taking a sip of her extra-large decaf coffee.

"Currently twenty-five! I love the clothes there!" I squealed as we walked towards the store.

"You got to be kidding me! Only preppy idiots go there. . . No offence," She complained.

"None taken, I got what you meant," I told her as we walked through the entrance.

Sam quickly pulled me behind a clothes rack, "Speaking of idiots look who's here," She said pointing towards none other than Dona Tobin and a few other cheerleaders were shrieking over a dress.

"Yeah so, what about it? The hang out here all the time most Che―" I stopped before finishing when I saw Jack, MY Jack, get pulled over to them.

"Come on I want to get closer," I told her before moving just within earshot and hiding behind another clothes rack.

"Jackie what do you think of the dress? Don't you think it would look just amazing on me?" Donna said holding it up to herself.

"Umm, I guess it would," Jack told her.

"We are still on for our date tonight right?" Donna said putting the dress down and pulling Jack closer to her.

I immediately stormed out of the door not wanting to hear anymore, Sam close behind me.

I stopped and sat down at the bench outside of the store.

"I'm so sorry Kim, I had no idea," Sam said trying to comfort me.

"It's fine. I don't know what he's doing but he's going to pay for it," I told her pissed off.

"Wel―" Sam got cut off when the rest of the guys, but not Jack, came out of the store.

"Kim! Hey what's up?" Eddie said as they walked towards us.

"I'm sorry Kim's not talking to anyone at the moment can I take a message?" Sam said allowing me to ignore them.

"Yo, what's with the attitude? Jack just told us to come out here an―" Jerry told us before getting elbowed by Eddie.

Jack walked out of the store right behind Donna and her friends. Donna looked right at me, smirked, and then turned to Jack.

"Bye Jackie, I have to go get ready, see you tonight," Donna said prior to kissing Jack on the cheek.

There was an awkward silence as Jack came over to join our group.

We sat there as no one talked only for the occasional movement of Sam as she drank her coffee.

"So Kim, did the guys tell you what happened?" Jack said avoiding making eye contact with me.

"They didn't have to. I'm not dumb I can figure it out myself."

I stood up and tried to leave only to have Jack grab my arm as I left.

"Kim, Please, let me expl―"

"No Jack, Just leave me alone," I said before breaking out of his grip.

I somewhere was between a walk and a run when Sam almost caught up.

"Kim! Slow down!" Sam yelled.

I stopped allowing her to catch up.

"What? Look I just kinda want to be alone right now," I said trying not to cry.

"I know, Jack is being a dick and you have every single reason to be angry and sad, but I know what can fix it," Sam said as a smirk began to form on her lips.

"What can fix this?" I said, mad more than sad this time.

"Revenge, and I have the perfect way to get it too."

This automatically cheered me up.

"Sam have I ever told you how smart you are?" I said now smirking as well.

"I just have to give a quick call to someone," Sam said before dialing a number that I had always said that I never wanted to have anything to do with ever again.

Looks like I was wrong.

* * *

**Since I know this chapter is really short I'm going to try an upload the second chapter later today. Hope you guys like it, please review, as well as follow the story if you haven't, and if you have and or favorite the story thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything else affiliated with this story**

* * *

**Jack POV (The morning of chapter 12/13)**

_*up a notch if you're ever gonna reach your goal, you can't sit around and watch, your destiny is in your control*_

I grabbed my phone and turned off my alarm.

I checked the time, 8:30, an hour till I had to meet Donna at the mall.

I walked down stairs and made a batch of chocolate chip pancakes for Sam and me because they were her favorite and I figured why not.

Time check: 8:45, might as well go wake up Sam, hopefully without getting punched in the face this time.

I turned around to see her walking into the kitchen, "Oh hey, I was just about to go wake you up. I made pancakes," I said before handing her a plate.

"You going somewhere today?" Sam said as we sat down and started eating.

"Yeah I'm going to the mall to meet the umm guys and hang out, why?" I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"Just wondering, Kim is coming over and we are going to hang out here today," Sam told me.

"Cool, hope you guys have fun. . ."

There was a silence for a moment before Sam spoke up, "Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Guilt filled my stomach as I tried to figure out what to say,

"It's kinda complicated. . ."

"But why can't you tell me? We tell each other everything, or at least use to," She said looking down at her food.

I checked the time, 9:15, I should probably start leaving soon.

"Look, I have to go, I'm really sorry Sam, and I swear I will explain it all tonight when I get back." I told her feeling like an absolute dick.

"Sure you will, you know whatever, have fun with your friends," Sam said sarcastically before storming out of the kitchen.

I put the dishes away and put the leftovers in the fridge for later.

I grabbed my skate board and head over to the mall.

Today was not a day I was looking forward to, you see about a month ago Jerry and I made this little bet. Jerry kept saying how 'he was the heartbreaker at our school' and 'that no one could possibly get more girls numbers in one week than him'. Well I toke him up on that because I knew that I could get more number in a day than he could in a month, and so the bet was born, and by the end of the month who ever got more girls numbers, and they all had to be really numbers and none could be repeated, won and the loser had to spend a whole day with Donna. Well it was all going fine until I realized that I liked Kim, and well due to that, I lost, which is weird because Jerry even had a girlfriend at that point but who knows, the point is today I had to hang out with Donna. The thing is yeah I use to like her, but then I actually met her, and well, she is really annoying and is kind of a brat. And now for losing I have to hang out with her all day and go on a date with her.

And if you couldn't figure it out by yourself that's the reason I haven't asked Kim out, I don't want people to think I'm cheating on her. It also works out because I have this plan. You see my uncle helped out this band, They The Princesses, and through him I asked for their help. Kim is a really big fan of them so I'm going to get VIP tickets and then ask her out at the concert and it will be perfect, all I have to do is get through today.

I arrived at the mall and headed over to the food court where I am meant to meet Donna. I got there and saw that she has about half of the cheerleaders with her. _Great just what I need, more annoying girls._

"Yo Jack what's up!" Jerry said coming up to me along with Eddie and Milton.

"Hey dude! Do I really have to do this? I know I lost, but if Kim fin―" I said before being cut off.

"JACKIE!" I heard as Donna came running up to me and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad that we get to spend the day together"

"Yeah it's going to be a lot of fun…" I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Hope you won't mind if we tag along Donna," Milton said gesturing to Eddie and Jerry.

"I don't know, it was supposed to be a day with just Jack and me," Donna said trying to grab my hand.

"Well why don't they tag along and your friends can too, the more the merrier," I told her.

"When you put it like that. . . Sure why not it'll be fun! Come on let's get going." She said dragging me along and as I quickly mouthed 'thank you' to Milton, Eddie, and Jerry for saving me.

We went to about six or seven stores when we walked into Currently Twenty-Five.

Jerry started hitting my shoulder as we followed behind the cheerleaders, "Dude this is where all the hot girls at our school go!"

"Really Jerry? I thought you have a girlfriend," I said rolling my eyes at his previous comment.

"I do, I think. . ." Jerry said having to think really hard about it.

"Wow Jerry, wow," Eddie said sarcastically.

"What?" Jerry said.

We all just kind of ignored him when Donna called me over.

"Yeah?" I said walking up to her.

"I wanted to know what we are going to be doing for the rest of the day." She said while looking through clothes.

"Umm, I want it to be a surprise, but don't worry it's going to be great," I said lying about it because I hadn't really decided what we going to be doing yet.

Donna held a purple dress up to her, "Jackie what do you think of the dress? Don't you think it would look just amazing on me?"

"Umm, I guess it would," I told her.

"We are still on for our date tonight right?" Donna said putting the dress down and pulling me closer to her.

"Yep," I told her awkwardly backing away.

Eddie quickly got my attention and pointed towards the entrance only for me to see Kim and Sam walking, well more like storming, out of the store.

I quickly grabbed Milton, "Hey can you guys do me a favor?"

"Certainly, what is it?" Milton replied.

"I saw Kim just walk out of the store, can you and the other guys go and talk to her? I'm going to try and convince Donna to get ready for tonight's dinner, then I'll come meet up with you guys."

"Ok, anything else?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah find out if Kim saw what happened, and explain it to her if she did?" I said, well more asked.

"Ok, will do," Milton said before walking out of the store with Eddie and Jerry at his side.

"Hey Donna?" I told her.

"Yeah Jackie?" She replied.

"Now that I think about it, I think that you would look amazing in that dress, in fact how about I buy it for you and you can wear it tonight."

"Really you would do that for me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, in fact I think that you might want to go get ready and then that will give me a chance to check the reservations."

"Ok!" Donna squealed.

I bought her the dress and then walked out of the store. I saw Kim sitting on a bench close by and tried smiling at her but she didn't return it.

Before I realized what was happening Donna turned to me and started talking.

"Bye Jackie, I have to go get ready, see you tonight," Donna said prior to kissing me on the cheek.

No one was talking when I met up with the rest of my friends.

I stood there as no one talked only for the occasional movement of Sam as she drank her coffee.

"So Kim, did the guys tell you what happened?" I asked hoping that she understood.

"They didn't have to. I'm not dumb I can figure it out myself."

She stood up and tried to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Kim, Please, let me expl―"

"No Jack, Just leave me alone," Kim said before tearing her arm out of my hand and walking away.

"Really Jack? I never in a million years thought you would act like this," Sam said as she turned and walked away.

"Wait Sam!" I called after her but she just ran to catch up to Kim.

"I really messed up didn't I guys?" I said with a sigh as I sat on the bench that Kim was sitting on a moment ago.

"Yeah but we will help you fix it," Eddie said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, but first off we gotta get you through tonight," Jerry added.

"Speaking of that, anyone know a nice restaurant I can get reservations at last minuet?" I asked my friends.

"What are we going to do with you Jack?" Milton said sarcastically.

We stood up and headed back to my house to work everything out.

* * *

**I tried my hardest to try and upload this yesterday but ****my internet was all 'Wanting to post two chapters in one day? What is this madness? No access to FanFiction!'.** :D Anyways thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews from the last chapter and I'm sorry again for not being able to upload this chapter yesterday (please don't hate me for not being able to). Anyways I will try my hardest to update soonish but no promises because I'm still in school and I have finals for the next two weeks. Also please review and follow if you haven't yet and thank you if you already have.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. Or do I? Dun Dun DUN! Just kidding I don't.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

***Bang Bang Bang***

**"Jack! Get your lazy ass up!" Sam yelled through my door.**

I rolled over and checked my clock. 9:01, _I can still sleep for like ten more minutes_.

Bad idea because next thing I know I hear my door open and feel a wet piercing cold object on both ears.

"Ahh!" I screamed, jolting out of bed.

"Look who's finally up," Sam said standing next to my bed smirking.

"What on earth did you put in my ears!?" I yelled at her.

"Ice cubes. If you wanted to be woken up in a nicer way you should have asked one of your parents… Or Kai, he would have just poured water on your head," she said walking out of my room.

I sighed and walked over to my closet and got changed into some sweats before heading down stairs and getting something to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and saw both Kai and Sam sitting and eating. I got some food and joined them.

"Look Sam, I feel really bad about yesterday," I told her.

"You should be, that was a really dick move, but I wasn't the one who got hurt,"

I was about to try and explain to her what happened when her phone went off.

"Hello?. . . Yeah. . . You asked him?. . . Really?. . . Ok, you have to tell me everything," Sam said as I waited for her to end the call.

"Sorry Jack, it's Kim, kinda important, I should take this," And with that Sam left the kitchen.

I let out a sigh.

"You're an idiot Jack," Kai said.

"Look who's talking," I retorted.

"Sam told me what happened at the dojo, and also at the mall," He replied.

"Why did she tell you, and why do you care?"

"Ok more of I overhear her phone calls with Kim. . . And I don't care. I just wanted to rub it in your face that for once the all famous Jackson Brewer didn't get the girl,"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Isn't it obvious, she's dating some other guy now, you lost your chance dude,"

"No she's not,"

"Whatever, I have to go meet someone at the Black Dragon's dojo," Kai said before leaving.

I let out another sigh. Kai doesn't know what he's talking about, he's probably just delusional, _But what if he is right. . ._

I shook that thought out of my head, went back upstairs to get my stuff, and left.

I reached the dojo and was putting my bag in my locker when Jerry and Eddie walked in.

"Hey Jack!" both of them said as I turned around.

"Did you get the stuff?" I asked them.

"Yep one red rose, Eddie started handing it over.

"And one king size Hershey bar, Kim's favorite," Jerry finished handing me the chocolate.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"You got the tickets right?" Jerry asked me.

"Yep two VIP tickets for They The Princesses, this Saturday," I said holding them up.

"She's going to say yes, don't worry" Eddie said seeing that I was mentally freaking out.

"I know, but I'm still a little nervous,"

"Dude, she's coming" Jerry said hitting Eddie lightly on the arm, "Good luck bro," he finished while walking out with Eddie.

Kim walked in and placed her bag on a bench. I quickly hid the three gifts behind my back.

"Hey Jack!" Kim said surprisingly happy after the previous events between the two of us.

"Hey Kim, so first off I wanted to apologize for what happened at the mall and sec—" I said before getting cut off.

"Don't worry about it, actually I wanted to talk to you about it," Kim said looking down at her feet.

"Actually before you do, I was wondering what you were doing Saturday?"

"I actually have some plans, sorry,"

"Oh, never mind then. . ." I said putting the stuff back into my locker.

"Yeah, but maybe we could hang out Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure. . . Wait, so what are your plans?" I asked.

Kim was just about to speak up when none other than Brody Carlson walks in to our dojo.

You see, after the incident at the cotillion, Brody had wanted to join our dojo and Rudy almost let him in, but then for some reason he came back and said that he got a better deal somewhere else. A few weeks later, we had a competition against the Black Dragons and he had joined their team. He came up and tried to apologize and to say that it was purely the fact that he wanted to be with more advanced karate students.

And now he was standing in our dojo.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're not welcome," I told him.

"Why not?" He replied.

"Well for one, you're a Black Dragon and two, you're a jerk."

"Well, I think Kim would disagree with you on that," Brody said putting his arm around Kim.

"What?"

"Kim didn't tell you?" He said smirking.

"I was just about to. Jack, the reason I can't hang out with you is because I have a date with Brody on Saturday."

"What-wha-….why?"

"He asked me out a while ago and I said no because I thought. . ." She said looking down.

"You thought what?" I said.

"Nothing,"

"No, come on; tell me."

"Just that maybe that you might have wanted to go out with me," She said making me realize how dumb I have been the last few days.

"But it doesn't matter anymore because she called me up yesterday and we went to the movies," Brody said for her.

"Why are you going out with him?! He's a jerk!" I said.

"Jack, don't be jealous. He is nice and very sweet. He's not like Frank or Frank's crew."

"He's a Jerk. He's just playing you again, why can't you see that Kim?" I said trying to talk some sense into her.

"No, you're just assuming that because he's a Black Dragon. Not all of them all jerks."

"Yes they are!" I yelled.

"Fine! Do you want him to quit the Black Dragons and join our dojo?! Would that change your mind?!" Kim yelled back at me.

"It doesn't matter. Once a Black Dragon, Always a Black Dragon. And you can't trust any of them because they are all deceitful, pathetic, karate wannabes who are jerks who need to be put in their place," I said glaring at him.

"Thanks Jack," Kim said grabbing her stuff.

"What?!"

"I'm glad to know that's how you really feel about me," Kim said, seeming to be holding back either tears or a punch.

"What are you talking about?" I said apologetic and very confused.

"In case you can't remember, I was originally a Black Dragon. That's where I started, where I learned karate, and earned my black belt. You know, if that's how you think of me, maybe I should just go back because apparently I'm not welcome here. Come on Brody, let's get going," Kim said grabbing Brody's hand and storming out of the dojo.

* * *

**I'm not dead! Sorry for not posting for so long but I've been having to do a bunch of other stuff for my family because of summer and all that. Anyways hope you like it and please review and favorite/ follow if you haven't and if you already have thank you again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: The only way I could own Kickin' It would be if I had the whole Martian Armada, but I would just rule the world at that point, so it's obvious that I do not own Kickin' It or anything else affiliated with this chapter.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I sat down on a bench wanting to scream, mostly at Jack, but at this point anything would do, even a rock.

"So are you joining the Black Dragons again?" Brody, aka my "Boyfriend", asked me.

"Of Course Not! I Would Never In My Right Mind Join That Dojo Again!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

I calmed down before responding. "I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help. Jack just hit a nerve, that's all."

"Whatever, how about we try to cheer you up," Brady said sitting down on the bench next to me.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I replied with a smirk.

"Well first, we could go grab some ice cream or something of your choice. Then I was thinking we could swing by the dojo and see if Lilly, Tracy, or any of your other friends are there, and then go hang out with them around town."

"That sounds really amazing," I said.

"Well then let's get going," Brody said standing up and holding his hand out for me.

"You know you're not my actual boyfriend right?" I said still sitting down.

"Yeah, and your point is?" He said pointing his hand back to his side.

"You don't have to be doing all this nice stuff for me."

"Ok, understood. But are we friends?"

I paused to think. "Yeah, I guess so. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Friends don't let other friends sit around by themselves when they are sad or angry," He said sitting back down.

"Are you sure? No one else that I have ever met has thought that, especially not any of my friends."

"Ok, point taken, but still, that's what I believe. Plus aren't we supposed to be making other people think we are dating?"

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know," I reluctantly said.

"Is the great Kim Crawford giving up free ice cream?" He said pretending to sound shocked.

"Oh, well you never mentioned that detail before," I said smirking.

"I was just joking, you have to pay for both of our ice creams if we are going to get any," He said returning the smirk.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I said slightly shoving him in his shoulder.

"But honestly, we can go if you want,"

"The ice cream sounds pretty good actually, but I don't think Ty would be very happy about pulling any more kids out of his karate sessions."

"Well. . . we could go to the arcade and I could crush you in air hockey with my mad skills,"

That perked my interest.

"You're on, last one there buys the tokens?" I said standing up.

"You're going to be sorry you said that Crawford."

We raced down the mall towards the arcade. I got a head start after jumping over a janitor's cart that blocked our path, but Brody beat me there by a few seconds due to a short cut he used.

**Meanwhile Jack's POV**

What did I just do, WHAT DID I JUST DO! God I'm such an idiot! What type of person would say stuff like that! Especially to the girl they like!

"GOD I'M AN IDIOT!" I yelled as I punched a dummy in the corner.

_At least you didn't call her fat or anything._

"Not like it could have made it any worse," I said talking to myself.

"Made what worse?" Milton said as he walked in with Jerry following right behind.

"Kim hates me now because I was explaining that the Black Dragons are jerks," I said.

"Now I know that I am not the smartest person here," Jerry stated as both Milton and I stared at him waiting to finish. "Oh that's it I just wanted to point that out before someone else did."

"Wow Jerry, as I thought he was going to say, why was that such a bad thing?" Milton asked.

"I may or may not have said some stuff about once you a Black Dragon you have the title Jerked stamped on your forehead for the rest of your life."

"Really Jack? Even I know that was a dumb move," Jerry said.

I was about to speak up once again but Rudy walked through office door.

"Hey guys! Ready for today's lesson?" Rudy asked grabbing some dummies out of a corner.

"Oh Rudy, Eddie told me to let you know that he's not able to make it, family stuff or something," Jerry said as walking in to the guys' changing room, which Milton already escaped to.

"Ok, anyone know where Kim is?" Rudy asked not noticing that the other two had left.

I spoke up. "Umm I don't think that Kim is coming today Rudy."

"Ok, do you know why?"

"I kinda made her a little bit mad."

"Ok then. . . I don't want to know any of the details," He said not seeming surprised.

"Actually I was wondering if I could skip the lesson today and see if I could find her?" I said, well more asked, Rudy.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't yet you skip another practice."

"Come on Rudy, Please? I really messed up," I begged.

"Jack, I have no right to forbid you from leaving, but if you do I will have to bench you for the completion on Saturday."

"Wait why! I'm your best student! You can't do that!"

"You have missed way too many practices this month and it's not fair to the rest of the people in this dojo."'

"Kim misses practice almost as much as me and Eddie is almost never around anymore and you said nothing about benching them!"

"Kim comes in at other times to not only make up for the time she missed but then puts in extra time as well. Eddie normally comes to me at other times and his absences have all been family related, unlike yours.

"But I'm still the best in here! Without me you guys will lose!"

"No matter how good you are you still have to practice, even a sensei does. The fact still stands that if you leave I have no choice but to bench you Saturday."

"What if I come back later?"

"I'm sorry Jack but no."

Rudy went back into his office to get something, and also indicating that our argument was over. I grabbed my gi and headed to the changing room. Looks like I'll have to wait until after practice is over to try and track down Kim.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while, I've just been busy. Anyways I know I almost always say this but I will try my hardest to get another chapter up soon but it is summer so yeah... Anyways review please and thank you if you already have.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own kicking it or anything else mentioned in this chapter which could try and sue me.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Ok everyone in Saturday's tournament we will be going up against the Green Wyverns and from the past they have been very great at offence, so today to prepare you we will be working on defense," Rudy said at the start of class. "Milton, you're up first."

Milton walked up in front of Rudy.

"Ok, so all I want you to do is block until you get an opening and then strike, Ok?"

Milton responded with a nod and their fight began.

Surprisingly Milton was amazing at it. He just naturally blocked and then ended up knocking Rudy to his feet.

"Great Job Milton! So who's next?" Rudy asked looking at Jerry and me.

"I got this, it can't be that hard," Jerry said standing in front of him.

Rudy punched and instead of blocking Jerry kicked and immediately afterwards Rudy flipped him.

"As Jerry just demonstrated when you fail to block I will flip you on your back and we will continue with the exercise till you knock me to the floor or out of the circle," Rudy explained as he helped Jerry up from the floor.

Their fight continued with Jerry getting flipped two more times until he got the hang of it. The fight finally ended when Jerry flipped Rudy onto his back.

"Wow Jerry, I didn't even think you could do that, good job. Ok Jack it's your turn now," Rudy said after standing up once again.

I stood in front of our sensei ad then our fight began. He punched and I blocked. That's how it worked when I saw an opening so I took a punch and next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor.

"Jack you did a good job blocking but that punch wouldn't have gotten me out of the circle or on the floor. Try again."

I stood back up and we continued with our match. Upon reflex I punched instead of blocking and for a second time was flipped.

"I think Jack needs some time for a break," Rudy said after flipping me for a seventh time.

"No kidding," I mutter while rubbing my shoulder.

"See Jack, even the best need to practice," Rudy said before walking towards his office.

"You weren't too bad Jack," Milton said he walked over towards me, Jerry following after.

"Are you kidding me! He was terrible!" Jerry said.

"Jerry!" Milton shouted.

"It's fine I know I was," I said.

"Good, but Rudy's right, you really need to practice bro," Jerry told me.

"Would everyone just stop talking about it! You know what I'm just leaving!" I said standing up ready to storm off.

"You know if you do that you won't be able to compete on Saturday," Milton said standing in front of me.

"I Know! Just Leave me Alone!" I said walking out of the dojo.

"No!" Milton yelled back as he and Jerry ran up behind me.

"What did you just say?"

"No. I will not leave you alone and I will not yet you leave either," Milton said.

I stepped outside the dojo as I felt one of the two, most likely Milton by the power, punch me in the back.

"Did you just punch me?" I said turning back to them.

Neither responded to me.

"Fine then if you want me to stay so badly, fight me," I said getting into a fighting stance.

Milton took up my offer and got into a fighting stance as well. I punched and he blocked. Jerry then took the hand that Milton had just blocked and flipped me back into the dojo. Jerry then proceeded to put one foot on my chest to prevent me from getting up.

"Milton the door!" Jerry said right before I heard a click that came from the direction of the door.

Jerry finally took his foot off and I stood up. I walked towards the door only to realize they had locked us in.

"Guys give me the key."

"No! You are going to stay here and practice with us," Milton said.

I sighed angrily and then started pacing.

A few minutes later Rudy comes back in.

"Jack's pacing, Milton has his 'omg I can't believe I just did that and Jack's also going to kill me' face, and Jerry's eating a sub… I know I'm going to regret asking that but what happened?

**Kim POV**

Brody and I started walking out of the Arcade when some random teenager bumps into me while running towards his friends.

"Dude just got a text! Kung fu fight over on the north side of the mall!" he shouted running past.

"Wait North side of the mall… wouldn't that be your dojo?" Brody asked me.

"Yeah probably," I said continuing to walk.

"Shouldn't we go check on them?"

"No, if they need my help it just proves my point. Come on let's go to Cool Discussion, I wanna get me some t-shirts. Plus you still owe me some ice cream," I said with a smirk.

Brody and I finally got there about five minutes later and shortly after walking in to the store I heard a very familiar shriek from behind me. I turn around to see one of my friends Grace standing there.

"Kim is it true?" She said practically jumping up and down.

"What?"

"That you and Brody are dating?!" She squealed.

"Yeah I guess so," Brody said next to me.

"Yeah, we just spent the last hour-ish hanging out in the arcade," I added on.

"Details then! Did anything happen at that arcade?" Grace said poking me with her elbow.

"That's for us to know, and for you to not find out," Brady said smirking.

I could tell that I was partially blushing which only made Grace squeal even more.

**This chapter is a little bit shorter then I would like (but only by like ten words) but I wanted to end on something slightly cliffy. I pretty much have the next chapter already written so it should be up soon. Also sorry for not posting in ages but I've been busy so I'm reallly sorry. But pleeeasse Review and follow if you haven't it would mean a lot to me (if it helps it's my birthday tomorrow). **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Discalmier: I own nothing of Disney's.**

* * *

**Kim POV**

Brody and I were on our while back towards the Wasabi Dojo when Grace once again caught up to us once again.

"Please tell me you guys!" Graced begged for the tenth time.

We were just outside the dojo when I saw Jack pacing around. He stopped when he saw me and then smiled and waved.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee!" Grace squawked.

"Grace, leave it alo― Wait actually you really want to know?" I said after coming up with one of my best, and most evil, ideas ever.

"Yes!" Grace squealed.

"Ok then, but you have to stop annoying us, deal?"

Grace nodded her head.

"OK then, Brody, live replay?"

He obviously agreed because he then kisses me, which only made Grace go into a squealing fit, and in the corner of my eye, I can also see Milton holding Jack back by his shoulders and Jerry practically hugging his feet when Rudy comes over and flips him.

_Revenge complete._

"Ok Grace, you can leave now," I said as she just stared at Brody and me.

"Fine," she said before walking away like the little kid she is sometimes.

**Jack POV**

"You guys have to let me out!" I yelled once again at my friends and sensei.

"Jack, I don't care what has happened outside of this dojo we still have half an hour left of practice that we will go through," Rudy said sternly.

"Umm Rudy?" Milton spoke up.

"Yes Milton?" Rudy replied.

"I thought we getting out around now and I was supposed to meet Julie at Phil's after practice ends so can I just quickly run over and let her know and then come right back. I promise I won't be long." Milton rambled.

"Ok, but you have two minutes, and then you have to be back." Rudy told him.

"Why does he get to leave!?" I protested.

"Frankly, I trust him and right now I don't trust you." Rudy told me.

Milton quickly unlocked the door and left. Almost like a cue on a television show, the telephone in Rudy's office rang.

"I have to go get that, both of you need to be here when I get back." Rudy said before leaving.

"Jerry, I need to go chase down that guy please cover for me," I begged.

"Why should I?" Jerry asked.

"I will owe you one," I glanced outside to see the idiot that kissed Kim running away. "I have to go now please bro." I started running out of the dojo.

**Kim POV**

"Hey, I think I'm going to take a quick run around the mall. I could use the extra work out and it might give Jack the time to cool off," Brady said before taking off.

I glanced over to see Jack running out of the dojo and Jerry was running after him. By the time they reached to the point where they were by me Jerry tried talking him.

"I'm not letting you leave!" He yelled as he failed to tackle Jack.

Jack continued running after Brody and Jerry belly flopped on the cement in front of me.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt," I said as I helped Jerry up.

"Girl you kissed him! And in front of Jack too! You have some balls girlfriend!" he said in a very valley girl way.

"Jerry you ok?" I asked laughing.

"Jack did kick me in the head a few times. . ."

"Wow, skills Jerry." I said laughing.

"I better get back before Rudy comes back so I can cover for Jack."

Jerry ran back towards the dojo leaving me standing by myself.

_Guess you better head home, or you go over and hang with Sam._ And Run into Jack, I don't think so. Home it is.

I walked over towards the bus stop, sat down, and waited for the next bus when I get two text messages.

**'Ty found me and didn't like the fact that I missed today's lesson… Looks like im going to be MIA for the next few hours -Brody'**

**'BTW your friend Jack caught up to me… he's in the fountain now -Brody'**

I laughed at the last text that made the people who were also waiting look at me strangely, but I just ignored them.

I started thinking about the day, mostly about the two kisses with Brody. They weren't what you think, the first one was kinda accidental and the second one was purely to get revenge on Jack. Neither were that bad and Brody's a great guy and all, I mean how many guy's would pretend to be your boyfriend just because you asked, he's just not date worthy in my opinion.

I got another text that interrupted my thoughts.

**'Hey 1 how did today go 2 are we still going to go through with the plan? –Sam'**

**'1 fine, ill give you more details later 2 yeah –Kim'**

**'kk follow up question, whats brody's # again? –Sam'**

**'why do you need it again, you were the one who originally called him –Kim'**

**'I know, I took it from kai, he has all the black dragons #s. can u just give it to me so I can call him later so we can start planning for saturday –Sam'**

**'fine then loser :P 555-081-4616 –Kim'**

**'haha very funny. But thanks ttyl –Sam'**

I laughed once again and looked up to see the bus pulling up. I grabbed my stuff and got on. About half an hour later, I arrived at the stop where I got off and then took the five-ish minute walk till I got home.

"I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the front door.

"Kim?" Ember shouted from upstairs.

I ran upstairs and over to her room and walked in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So Rudy called earlier, you missed practice?" she asked

"Yeah. . . Oh crap I meant to train after practice was over," I realized

"Well when he called he said that if you want to compete you have to come in for practice tomorrow."

"Did he say what time?"

"No, I don't think it matters though cause he said that he would be there all day. Jack needs to practice apparently."

"Ok thanks for the message, anything else?"

"Oh yeah you have two overdue library books as well."

"Have you been home by yourself all day?"

"Yeah, mom's been at meetings all day."

"That sucks, but that means I'm in charge of dinner. What do you want?"

"Umm can we just make sandwiches or something?"

"Ok I guess, I was thinking of ordering pizza, but if you really want sandwiches then I guess we can have that instead," I said teasing her.

"We can have pizza?"

"Yeah, unlike mom, her credit card in downstairs. So did I change your mind?"

"Yes can we get cheese?"

"Ok I'll get a small cheese and a small pepperoni. Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks Kim," she replied with a smile.

"I'll go downstairs and order then," I said as I closed her door and quickly pulled out my cell.

_*Ring Ring Ring* _

_"_Hey?" Sam answered

"We have a problem with the plan."

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry I had it written but then I had my birthday and then a 5 hour plane ride then friends them filming and CRAZYNESSSS but I'm back now so ta-da! Review and follow like always and you guys are amazing and wonderful for putting up with me and my insaneness with my schedule. **


End file.
